A Wolf in Birds Feathers
by Nalboo
Summary: Sansa had always been a little bird chirping her kindnesses but as she starts loosing everything she holds dear in a land that mocks her suffering, she find that there is one man who can see her true form, the wolf disguised as a song bird.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first attempt at both GOT and Fanfiction, not betad so if anyone is interested in helping out please feel free to send a PM! 100% sansan, AU universe with lots of book references and quotes, some details stolen from the show and characters sometimes might stray from canon but have done my best not to. I have used the ages from the books so if you are not ok with that fact this might not be your type of story although it's not referenced a great deal so you can probably work past the fact. also have tried to keep to the original timeline. i own nothing all GRRM. hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

For the first time in her life she wished she was her sister. Sansa almost scoffed at the idea remembering Arya running around Winterfell mud covering her dresses. When others wouldn't or couldn't Arya would stand up and fight. Sansa thought with envy. She could still seeing the Hounds face that morning as he looked at her with pity and guilt while all she could do was thank the king for his kindness.

Arya had her bravery, the Hound his strength, Baelish his schemes, Joffrey had power but all she had were lies and she hatted herself for it, she had never been that girl before leaving Winterfell, she had been kind and courteous, if that had meant keeping the truth to herself as to not offend others so be it but never had she lied just for her own benefit. Now everyday she lied to save herself and those lies had been killing her soul bit by bit. Every time she called her family traitorous it pushed her further from them, tarnishing the memory of her beloved father, a man that had died fighting for the truth, a man that had loved her and all she had offered him in return had been betrayal. She lied about her happiness in Kings Landing, lied about her hate of the north and about the love she felt for her betrothed.

At night Sansa cried herself to sleep, images of Winterfell and the north filling her mind, the smell of the wet soil, the feeling of cold snow flakes falling on her face, her fathers strong warm hands helping her up after falling or lifting her of her horse, her mothers kindness and how she would brush her hair every night before bed singing songs of brave knights and fair maids, she remembered every single detail and how she had taken it all for granted.

There where nights she wouldn't dream of the beatings or humiliation nor would she dream about seeing her fathers severed head looking down at her, blaming her for what she had done, instead she would dream of waking to find her sweet and beautiful Direwolf, Lady, sleeping soundly, her soft silky fur tickling her feet as she stretched, she could hear her brothers running around the halls arguing about something making her groan at the sound of there yelling always to end with her mothers scolding them about how little lords shouldn't act in such a petty way, she would then find herself in the stables brushing one of the horses, something that had always calmed her, images of her family filling her dream only to be woken in her prison enemies around her and dreading that her maids would pushing and shoving her to get up and dress quickly because her king wished to see her. Those dreams had been worse than any nightmare, because they had been real.

Running to her room, pushing anyone that stood in her way, all she wanted to do scream at them all for not understanding her pain, the tears where making it hard to see but Sansa wiled herself to not let them fall in front of these people.

How had she been so stupid as to believe that they would be safe, that just because they had stayed at Winterfell nothing bad would happen to them. Joffrey's words where ringing over and over in her ears, still hoping that it was all part of another one of his cruel joke just so he could see how much suffering she was willing to take. But the Hounds face kept appearing, reminding her of the truth.

Finally in her room Sansa yelled at her maids to leave, all she wanted was to be alone, to cry freely without the fear of anyone judging her, as soon as the left Sansa tore off the necklace Joffrey had given her throwing it to the floor satisfied if only for a second once it was no longer touching her skin, every time she had to wear it she felt violated. _why them and not me? It was all my fault to begin with_ Sansa fell to the ground in crying _why not me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _He doesn't deserve to be king_ Sandor thought trying to hold back his anger by scrunching the paper in his hand.

Joffrey was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, a wormy smile plastered on his face, his Kingsguard standing on either side, Meryn Trant, Osmund Kettleblack, Balon Swann and Mandon Moore, all there to make the ill born King feel powerful.

Sandor heard the doors open he didn't need to look to know it was the little bird, he would recognize her soft steeps anywhere, sometimes he wondered if she practised to be so delicate in everything she did, scoffing _of cause she does practice, little bird was taught well by her septa, delicate little bird in a world full of hungry lions_ sometimes he hated her, hated how naïve she was, how even after everything she would tell sweet lies when all he wanted was for her to scream and bite like a wolf should.

"your grace" Sansa said her eyes never leaving the floor

"you made me wait" Joffrey scoffed "next time you make me wait at least make sure you put more effort into your appearance, you look like a whore in that dress" Joffrey laughed along with some of the lords and ladies that where also in the Hall

"forgive me your grace I will find something more appropriate in the future" Sansa said softly blushing at the laughter that filled the Great Hall _,_ she knew her dresses no longer covered her as they did before, since her moonblood her body had changed but they had still to offer her new clothes, Sansa was sure the reason behind it was so Joffrey would humiliate her further. Taking a deep breath Sansa looked up, by the smile on his face she knew that her day would end in tears _I can do this_ she reminded herself, looking at the Kingsguard, Sansa tried to hide the shock she felt when she realised that the Hound was not standing next to the Iron Throne. He was always there, her only constant in this hell, the only person that could still offer her comfort, maybe not in the way she wished but in the way she needed, Searching the room she almost missed him standing by a window half hidden by the large Iron throne, his body tense and back to the hall, He was the only person that seemed to belong there surrounded by hard stone and cold metal, a true warrior. Sansa was still amazed at the shear size of the man, bigger than any other in Kings Landing, his height surpassing that of her father and Sansa had always believed her father to be half giant, had told her father so on many occasion earning her one of his rare barks of laughter and a kiss on the top of her head _it would seem that your one forth giant too_ reminding her of her own height even at a young age.

Sansa felt a flood of relief seeing him there, The Hound was the only person in kings landing that had never truly hurt her, his words sometimes seemed mean and spiteful but after he left she would replay them in her mind and realize that no matter how cruel they had seemed they were always true. Sometimes Sansa wondered if anyone but her had seen a part of him that wasn't just anger, she had seen the man behind the Hound on few occasions but enough to know there was more than just _dog_ to him, he had promised to keep her safe after saving her in the riot and had knelt between her and Joffrey wiping the blood of her broken lip her with a softness she thought would be impossible for such a large man, sometimes at night she could still feel the gentleness of his touch.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Joffrey had asked irritated, his feet scrapping against the floor as he paced in front of her, for a second she had been so absorbed with the Hound she had forgotten why she was there "I asked you if wished to have news from your _beloved_ north" The disgust in his voice was so evident that she knew better than to answer truthfully so Sansa did her best to sound indifferent.

"The only place I hold beloved your grace is right here in kings landing with you" she answered she could almost hear the Hounds laughter at such a blatant lie, he would surely have something to say about it later.

"I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying your stay in kings landing so much" his hand grazed her shoulder as he walked around her sending chills all over Sansa's body. Joffrey stopped "look at me my lady" his voice almost sticky sweet, as he softly nudged her chin so she would look into his eyes "you see it's all for the better, I had some disturbing news that I feared would of upset you..." he almost sounded sympathetic and at another point in her life she would of believed him, she wouldn't of seen the evil glint in his eyes "but" he continued studying her face, her reactions "seeing that you care nothing for Winterfell and those that reside in it's walls..." his voice trailed of as he walked to the iron throne plopping down as if he was a petulant child rather than a king "Hound!" he yelled snapping his finger at his sworn shield "bring me the letter" the glee in his voice did not go unnoticed.

Sandor did his best to not look at her, he could feel her eyes on him since she had entered the Hall, searching for something he could not offer her, he knew nothing of sympathy or kinship or how to comfort a person, those things had been denied from a young age when his face had been pushed into burning coals. Handing the letter to Joffrey his face twisted, the only difference he could see between the king and his brother was there size.

"it seems that the Greyjoy's have over taken Winterfell" Joffrey said trying to hide his smile, sansa started confused at the king "it has been burnt to the ground along with it's occupants..." he looked up from the note and leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees and a smirk on his face "you _HAD_ two younger brother, is that not true?" he asked tapping the note to his chin knowing the answer all too well

"i..i.." she stammered words failing her

"I..I.." he mocked in a female tone making his Kingsguard laugh "well talk up! did you or didn't you? The cripple and the brat?" he asked exasperated "I believe your whore of a mother run off to help your brothers pathetic fight leaving them all behind?" jumping of the throne and stopping in front of her he reached out and squeezed her face hard bringing it close to his, she could feel tears for in the corner of her eyes "what type of mother leaves her _babes_ to defend for themselves, I have never heard of something so horrible, have you my lady? Heard of something so despicable?"

"no your grace, you have seen the truth behind it" she whispered taking a deep breath she put her mask in place, Joffrey burst out in laughter

"there dead!" he almost squealed licking his lips "those stupid traitors where hung and burnt and there remains are swinging from the gates of Winterfell for all too see!" cheering erupted in the hall as the Lords and Ladies congratulated there king "see how joyous we all are? Treason must not go unpunished and now there are only two left!" squeezing his hand even more Joffrey searched for a sign that she was anything but happy about there death, then he kissed her hard and fast, pulling back Joffrey ran his tongue along her lips and across her cheek until his lips rested against her ear "do you not join in our celebration?" he whispered kissing her on the cheek and stepping back, Sansa did her best to hide her disgust and was sure she heard a faint growl coming from the large man by the throne.

She felt disconnected to everything around her, the conversations blended into a mumble, she looked at the Hound hoping to see that it had all been a lie, that it was a cruel sick joke but what she saw was a confirmation of what atrocities had befell on her younger brother, the Hound's grey eyes held pity and guilt, but the emotion she saw the one she needed at that moment was rage, pure unadulterated rage.

 _Sick bastard_ was all Sandor could think, he had never hated his charge as much as he did at that moment, the sight of little weasel kissing her that way, as if he had paid for her company made Sandor's blood boil like never before. Then when he heard the laughter and cheers, he no longer felt anger towards everyone in the room, what he now felt was all consuming rage, one he knew would only vanish the day he killed and dismembered ever last person that had been in the Great Hall laughing at her loss, he looked around making a mental note of each and every last one of them before turning to look at her, he had tried to hide from her, knowing that she would need more from him than just his pity and anger but the only other thing he felt was guilt, she had needed a true knight to save her and he had not, could not be what she wished for, he could only offer her harsh words and useless promises _your safe_ he had said the day he saved her from the riot, _your safe_ and she had been for a few hours, safe in his arms, safe from the mob, the Kingsguard and from the King. One of his biggest regrets would be that he did not save her that day all he had to do was ride out of Kings Landing and work his way north to her family, who would have been the wiser? Assumed them dead, nobody had been looking for her when the mod attacked, he had thought about it for a split second before the rational part in him just yelled at his stupidity, how was he to look after a young lady? He knew nothing of what she would need on the road, they had no provisions, no clothes, no coin and no plan, her family at war how was he to know where to take her, at least here she had clothes, a bed and food to fill her tummy, but every time the young King called for her Sandor regretted the decision he made.

"i have a mind to have there bodies sent for" Joffrey said catching Sandor's attention, the Great Hall now empty except for the Kingsguard "i have a empty space where once her fathers head was, it needs filling so she can feel more _at home_ " he laughed standing "what do you think dog? It would be a nice gift, a reminder"

"i can not say your grace" his voice rasped "by what Lady Stark said today I doubt it would cause much effect on her, she seems to care little if none about the north" Joffrey's high pitched laughter made him cringe

"you believe that? Dog I thought you was smarter" he laughed again

"be it true or not matters little your grace" Joffrey turned to look at him "i doubt the young Greyjoy will depart so easily from his trophies, you would have to pay him handsomely and if it where to be true all that has been said it would be a waste of your coin, she would not recognize them in there state, you could easily enough put any burnt head on those spikes and she would be none the wiser" he could feel the King looking at him in amazement.

"very true" Joffrey said still assimilating what Sandor had said "there rotting bodies are not worth my coin!" he laughed signally his Kingsguard to follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Since Sansa had arrived at her chambers she had not moved from her window, from where she was she could see the Blackwater bay and the boats passing trough the Winch Towers carrying there cargo up the Blackwater Rush to the mud gate.

Her chambers where located at the higher levels of Maegor's Holdfast, far from the King and his mother, far from all, Joffrey had been sure to accommodate her there after her fathers death, Sansa had been unsure if it was for fear that she might attack him while he slept or because the thought of her having to walk up all the steps to her chambers amused him, not that either reason meant anything to her, she was only grateful that the distance meant her safety. The only other chambers close to hers where a few floors higher and belonged to the maids that cared for the Holdfast, below her where the guests chambers that remained empty.

As the sun began to set Sansa dreaded the idea of supping with the king, knowing she would be summoned at any moment, her heart ached, she had heard of stories about women dying of a broken heart, she had never believed those stories, could you love in such a way? Could the pain of loss be so grand that your will to live vanished, when Lady had been taken from her sadness had been there to fill her but she had fallen for the young prince and soon had accepted the fate of her Direwolf, when her father had been taken from her the pain she felt had been beyond compare, a thousand daggers to her heart but her guilt had won the battle and her pain had disappeared. Now it felt as if all her suffering had been lumped together creating a hole in her heart, there was no pain, no sadness, there was nothing.

"a little bird all alone in her room and yet she still does not lock her door" a gruff voice said, Sansa almost flinched at such a harsh sound in the tranquillity of her chambers

"ser..." She was about to say when a growl cut her off Sansa stood annoyed turning to her intruder "enough!" she almost yelled "i am to not call you ser? So then pray tell me how am I to refer to you? I will not call you what _his grace_ calls you" he had to smirk at the anger and disgust in her tone, his face twisting in a gruesome way, others would of confused the movement for a snarl

"you'd do well to hide that tone when talking of your betrothed" Sandor smirked shutting the door with his foot, the action startled Sansa, backing up until her back met the wall behind her only made a bark of laughter escape him "are you afraid little bird? Scared that this ugly old dog might bite?" Sansa crossed her arms annoyed at the man before her

"please stop that" she snapped, something about the big brute brought out the worse part of her "why must you talk of yourself in such a manor?"

"dog? It truly bothers you?" he asked with a mixture of amusement and surprise "I have been called dog since I was a child, why should it bother me now?" Sansa could not say why it bothered her so, when people talked about him as if he was a animal it angered her, he was a man, a mean angry man but still he was far from being a dog "Clegane" he finally sighed moving to the small table in her room, Sansa had not realised until that moment that he had been carrying something "or you may call me Sandor" he said with his back turned leaving the bundle on the table top he turned quickly making her jump back again at his sudden moment and the angry expression on his face "you are not to call me that when others are present" he chided her before moving to the door "eat" he ordered

On the table he had left a bowl full of what seemed like roasted chicken and vegetables, a few slices of bread and a small piece of lemon cake, the sight of the last made Sansa smile.

"stay?" she asked, Sandor looked at her confused "have you supped already?"

"no" he answered still not moving from the entrance of her chambers

"i will not be able to finish this all" Sansa admitted her had filled the bowl to it's brim

"your skinny" he said, Sansa glared at him

"ever so charming" Sansa mumbled under her breath the sound of his chuckle made her blush, it hadn't been her intention for him to hear that

"i must join my charge" Sansa realised that unless he was in front of others he rarely referred to Joffrey as his grace

"am I to sup alone?" Sansa asked confused that the king would allow her

"you was to starve" Sandor shrugged opening the door and exiting

"Sandor!" She called out feeling tears in her eyes when he turned to look at her from the door, his face had softened slightly "thank you" Sansa said timidly

"lock the door" was all Sandor said before leaving

Sansa sat looking at where the Hound had just been, she had never met a man as complicated as him, he was gruff, harsh, mean, sully and cruel most of the time, men from all over Westeros feared him, women would only glance upon his face before looking away in disgust. His soul as scarred as his face.

" _No pretty words for that, girl? No little compliment the septa taught you?" he had asked her with venom in his voice, Sansa had done her best to not stare at his scares "Most of them, they think it was some battle. A siege, a burning tower, an enemy with a torch. One fool asked if it was dragonsbreath." he laughed softly but she could hear the bitterness behind it "I'll tell you what it was, girl," he said leaning so close now that she could smell the sour stench of wine on his breath and the heat that seemed to always radiant from his body "I was younger than you, six, maybe seven. A woodcarver set up shop in the village under my father's keep, and to buy favour he sent us gifts. The old man made marvellous toys. I don't remember what I got, but it was Gregor's gift I wanted. A wooden knight, all painted up, every joint pegged separate and fixed with strings, so you could make him fight" Sansa could hear the wonder in his voice as he remembered the image of the toy "Gregor is five years older than me, the toy was nothing to him, he was already a squire, near six foot tall and muscled like an ox. So I took his knight, but there was no joy to it, I tell you. I was scared all the while, and true enough, he found me. There was a brazier in the room. Gregor never said a word, just picked me up under his arm and shoved the side of my face down in the burning coals and held me there while I screamed and screamed" Her heart broke when his voice shook, unsure it it was the wine that had made him unable to hide the pain and sadness in his voice, Sansa wanted to reach out and comfort him but knew better than to treat him with pity "You saw how strong he is. Even then, it took three grown men to drag him off me. The septons preach about the seven hells. What do they know? Only a man who's been burned knows what hell is truly like.  
My father told everyone my bedding had caught fire, and our maester gave me ointments. Ointments! Gregor got his ointments too. Four years later, they anointed him with the seven oils and he recited his knightly vows and Rhaegar Targaryen tapped him on the shoulder and said, 'Arise, Ser Gregor.'" his rasping voice had trailed off then as he was squatting before her she could hardly make out his face in the dark but could hear his ragged breathing at that moment she realised she no longer feared the man before her, she felt sadness that his childhood had been stolen from him and that his father had hidden the truth in favour of his brother, but most of all for the first time she felt anger, they had knighted his brother for being a monster, finally she understood his hatred for knights and for once she felt the same as he did._

Until that day she had believed him to be old, far older than her father, his tainted view on life could only be a result of a long hard life but that story had proved her wrong, he was a young man that had suffered more than any should, he had once, like her believed in knights and fair maidens and like her those dreams had been stolen from her.

After finishing her meal she threw the leftovers into the fire, if her maids found she had been eating against the Kings wishes they would be sure to tell, moving back to the window she sat staring at the flickering lights of the boats coming and going, she had never been on a boat, Sansa wondered if she would suffer sea sickness, her mother had told her how many a brave man would pale and fall to there knees overcome with the sickness, then she had laughed looking at her husband who visibly paled.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Sandor was pacing, he was a man of action and waiting around drove him crazy, before Joffrey had been king Sandor still had a life outside of his duties, the boy had only needed him when they left the red keep and before the boy had been born his charge was to his mother, the Queen, yet again it had been only once they left the Keep that his services where needed or when her brother was at battle, Sandor had known why she preferred him not to guard her while Jaime Lannister was in Kings Landing, any fool with eyes could see that all three children where pure Lannister's.

Sandor scoffed at the sounds coming from the Kings chambers, the little brat knew nothing of fucking a woman, not once did the sounds of the whores had been remotely truthful, the moans had always sounded bored and rehearsed, the only true sounds came after the King found his realise, that was when the screams would start.

At one time in his life those sounds would of meant little to him, Sandor had never been one to care for others, he believed that if you couldn't care for yourself then die and let others take your place, that had been a life time ago, before the long trip north and before he first laid eyes on a young lady who's hair reminded him of the flames that once licked his face turning him into the monster he was today. Before they even left Winterfell he had started caring for the young wolf, her innocence and kindness reminded him of the ladies he had heard songs about but he knew the type of boy Joffrey was, knew that it would not end well for the young lady so he had started warning her, had tried to make her see the true nature behind his sweet smiles and gentle touches but she had been too naïve and stupid to heed his warnings. Before he knew what happened she had done something to him that nobody before had achieved, she made him care for others.

Sandor hadn't understood how far the little bird had burrowed her way into his life until one night he had carried a badly beaten whore out of the kings chambers, at first she was just another whore, she had chosen that life, was paid good coin to be used and disposed of, if he had never looked down at her beaten body laying in his arms that would of never changed but he did when she whimpered in pain, he caught sight of her red hair, the colour was off, too light, but for a second he had seen the little bird, for a second he could feel her in his arms, see her face behind the cuts and swelling and hear her voice as she begged for mercy when he gave her back to Littlefinger.

Since then it had not stopped, every whore was the little bird, no matter the colour of there hair he could see her in there eyes, after he had retrieved the first dead girl from the Kings room Sandor spent the rest of the night guarding the little birds chambers, hidden from the eyes of others as he drank and stared at her door. Since then every dead body led him back to her, needing reassurance that she was alive and safe and he knew tonight would be no different.

* * *

"you truly are a stupid child" he scolded at the dark figure and laughed at the squeak that filled the stairway and the sound of feet running back where they came from, Sandor slowly stood up trying to stop his swaying, he managed to make his way up to her bed chamber before leaning against a wall for balance "and now you will try and act as if you where asleep?" he asked incredulously to the closed door "do you take me for a fool little bird?" his knock on the wood filled the darkness, the door opened slightly but he could see nothing until Sansa brought up a candle filling everything with a warm glow

"what are you doing hiding in the darkness?" Sansa scolded as she looked at him from the gap

"drinking" Sandor answered showing her his almost empty wineskin

"can you not drink in your room?"

"aye I can little lady" was all he said before emptying the contents and throwing the skin to the ground

"then why are you drinking near my chambers" Sandor just shrugged his shoulders and moved off the wall taking a step to the door

"and where was you going so late at night" Sansa mimicked his shrug making him smile "such a beautiful woman as yourself should be more careful running around, in this light any needy knight could mistake you for a whore" Sansa was glad for the darkness as she blushed

"then I am lucky you are not a knight" she scoffed pushing the door open and stepping out

"where are we going?" Sandor asked confused he swayed as he turned to follow

"we?" Sansa asked amused slowing down so he could follow in his drunk state

"aye, we, I'll not let the little bird fly alone, she needs a good guard dog to keep the nasty lions at bay" he said reaching out for her pulling her arm so she would link it with his, he ignored the gasp she gave "are we escaping?" Sansa had to laugh at his childish voice

"if I was to escape would you follow?" she laughed not expecting him to respond and specially not in the way he did, stopping in the tracks his other hand reached for her face forcing her to look at him, the candle she carried trapped between them she could see a slight tinge of fear at it's proximity

"i would" he stated in a almost sober fashion "i'll not let him have you" he promised Sansa's breath caught at the sincerity behind his admission

"one day" She whispered cupping his scared cheek her heart beating fast when he leaned into the touch as if he had never know what it was like to have someone touch his face "but for tonight I wish to pray for my family at the Godswood" She felt more than saw him nod before stepping back slightly breaking there contact except for her arm still linked in his "you will accompany me?" she asked

"i have no more wine to drink and no need of sleep" was his only answer as they resumed walking.

Sansa was glad and thankful for the company, he had taken her down a faster route to the Godswood, bypassing the Kings chambers and far from any praying eyes. Once they arrived he had found a place to sit where he could see her but far enough away that he would have time to react if anybody came near, there had been no words shared between them on there way here and none shared now as she took her cape of and lay it next to him, she left her hand lay on his shoulder before moving to kneel in front of the Great Oak

 _I am sorry father_ was the first thing that entered her mind, She had wanted to go to Kings Landing with her father, if she had stayed in Winterfell everything would have been different, he would of escaped with his life. He was dead because in her stupidity she had ran to the Queen informing her of her fathers intention to flee. She was the one true traitor, she had been the one to betray her family. If her father had still be alive Robb would not be at war, her mother would still be at Winterfell, Bran and Rickon would still be alive, Arya wouldn't been missing. It was only know that Sansa realised that all the petty little fights she had with her sister meant nothing, she had never understood her fathers words when he kept telling her that they where blood, that no matter what happened, or why they fought she would rue the day they where separated, all the times he had said that Sansa could only think him foolish, he may of lost his sister, the beautiful Lyanna, and live to regret each passing day but neither Arya or she where like there father and Lyanna, he and his brother, Brandon had committed treason to save her from Rhaegar, she could not see herself doing the same for Arya, or so she had thought. Now if she had the chance there would be no doubt in her mind.

Sansa stayed under the tree asking for forgiveness and praying for her family until the sounds of a waking keep broke into the silence, she felt a heavy hand touch her shoulder a thumb drew soft circles against her neck sending shivers all over her body.

"we must leave little bird" Sandor whispered softly helping her up, before she even realised what she was doing Sansa hugged him, burring her face against his chest as she sobbed, she could feel a large hand on her back pulling her closer as the other buried itself in her hair, she marvelled at how a man that found pleasure in killing others made her feel like no harm would ever bestow her "we must leave" he repeated again pushing her slightly back, sansa nodded leaving the Godswood behind.

The walk back hadn't proved to be as easy, twice they had to hide when a maid ran there way, once at her chambers Sansa did not know what to say, for the first time she felt at lost, how could you thank someone for caring for you, protecting you, Septa Mordane had never explained that to her, So Sansa did the only thing that seemed just and right. leaning up she kissed him on his unscarred cheek before entering her room closing and locking the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Why is she fidgeting_ Sandor thought annoyed, not having slept made his grumpy nature more pronounced, everything was irritating him and seeing the little bird jump around in her seat was just one of the things that was upsetting him, the headache was another, other parts of his body ached too but he preferred not to begin thinking why, anyone with half a brain could see something had happened, at this pace she would surely get him killed, that or she would catch the unwanted attention of the bastard king who needed no excuse to make her life unbearable. Sandor did his best to not scowl at her.

Sansa tried her best to act as nothing had happened, she thought she had managed a good job until she caught the way Sandor was looking at her. After spending all day hiding in her room trying to sleep all she achieved was to make her mind whirl, it had been a chaste kiss on his cheek, one that had lasted less than a few seconds but she could still feel his skin against her lips, smell the musky scent of his skin mixed with the copious amounts of wine he had ingested, she had felt a affinity for the man that was standing directly in front of her, when he was near it caused her insides to flutter, she had confused that feeling for a long time for fear, before the death of her father, she had felt it was almost a brotherly affection mixed with equal amounts of fear, after his death she had believed it to be fatherly, after the riots the flutter had intensified and no longer happened solely when he would bestow kindness upon her, there mere fact of being in the same room caused it, yet still she hadn't comprehended the meaning behind those feelings. When he had pulled her to his side the night before offering her his arm those flutters had made it hard to breath, Sansa touched her writs wincing slightly, he had been overzealous when he grabbed her arm leaving a slight bruise around her wrist, Taking a deep breath and trying to not move her empty cup yet again she looked at the young boy sitting to her left, tonight Joffrey had wanted her to eat with everyone but he had been _kind_ enough to let her sit on the far end of the table next to his younger brother, she understood fully why he had decided that, Tommen was the same age as Bran, yet his demeanour was similar to that of Rickon, a nice sweet boy that understood little of evil and as constantly filled with joy, Tommen along with Myrcella had none of there older brother despicable traits.

"yummy!" Tommen clapped breaking Sansa's trance "i love cake" he giggled as plates full of different types arrived at the table, sansa touched her wrist again smiling at the memory of the lemon cake Sandor had brought to her chambers the night before

"Me too" she smiled down at the little boy "maybe we can steal a couple before anyone notices" she winked making the young boy smile brightly "lemon for me...and for you?" she asked quickly grabbing two pieces hiding one under her napkin

"Chocolate" he whispered lifting his napkin waiting to hide it like she had they both started eating the one on the plate "thank you" he said looking up at her his eyes sparkling with tears "Myrcella loved lemon cakes too" he said looking down his chubby little fingers covered in chocolate "i won't see her again will i" Sansa turned to look at the boy _how can such a sweet child be born from such a evil family_ she wondered amazed

"i don't know" she answered trustfully, when he quickly wiped his face with the back of his sleeve she felt guilty for not giving him the hope he needed "maybe one day" she rectified patting his hand and trying to hold back her own tears

"i'm sorry" Tommen said finishing his cake "i heard them talk about your brothers" Sansa's breath caught

"thank you" Sansa said her voice quivering "you have been the only person to say so, it's very kind of you"

"he's a bad person" Tommen whispered close to her ear "he scares me, he's mean" Sansa decided not to respond _"_ when I was little daddy had killed a dear, there was a little fawn so he brought it home for Myrcella and me to care for, we played everyday with it, he used to jump around everywhere!" he laughed sadly "but one day Joffrey killed it, the he made us watch as he skinned it in front of us" he said his voice shaking from fear and spearing a quick glance to where his brother sat laughing at something he had said "Daddy got so annoyed at Joffrey, but he didn't care, he wore our little fawns skin around for weeks"

How could she not have seen from the start what Joffrey was like, they had all tried to warn her Arya, Sandor and her father, but she had been stupid and childish, she thought she had known her betrothed better than anyone. Now she saw how mistaken she had been. The rest of the meal followed in silence

* * *

"i saw you feeding cake to the little lord" Sandor's voice boomed from her doorway making her jump "don't you believe he eats a bit to much as it is?" he chuckled making reference at Tommen's chubby nature

"it makes him happy" Sansa said opening the window in her chamber, how she hated the constant heat that filled the room, her maids thought if necessary to have a fire awaiting her, didn't they realised she was a child of the north? "aye, that it does" he admitted still standing at the door, sansa signalled him to enter

"sweet child that one" he said still watching her move around

"will you please come in and sit?" her voice slightly exasperated

"i am not staying long" he said taking a step inside but not moving to the chair she had pointed at, instead he took a step closer to her making her stop in her tracks

"may I help you?" she asked confused Sandor's hands quickly reached out grabbing the hem of her sleeve pulling her arm towards him, before she had time to protest he pulled her sleeve back and hissed when he saw the bruise that had formed around her writs "it looks worse than it is" she assured him softly

"you have been touching that spot all night" Sandor pointed out his anger directed at himself, he turned her arm over carefully so he could see the extent of the damage, the bruise was dark and angry and five fingers where visible "I did not..." he started saying, unsure how to ask for forgiveness

"i bruise easy" Sansa admitted laying her hand on his "it was a accident, I've had worse" she laughed trying to lighten the mood

"Never at my hand" he almost snapped

"no never at your hand" she whispered trying to reassure him "you did not mean for it to happen" she tried assuring him lifting a hand to his face she cupped his scared cheek "you would never hurt me" she said knowing it to be true "this does not hurt as bad as it looks" Sansa felt his body relax slowly but continued to touch his cheek until he finally stepped back

"if you wish to visit the Godswood, I can accompany you" Sandor said standing straight Sansa had to look up at him in order to read his expression "we can not stay so long next time"

"i would like that" Sansa blushed quickly looking away "maybe tonight when the keep sleeps?" she asked hopefully her back turned to him slightly she heard his grunt as a reply before she was left alone in her chambers

* * *

"have you ever been here before" she asked sitting down next to Sandor, he had knocked on her door and said nothing as he offered her his arm, they followed the same route as the night before, once they arrived in front of the Great Oak Sandor had found a spot to sit pulling out a Dagger and a whetstone and began sharpening as she prayed, he had yet to say a word, the swooshing sound of the dagger against the stone was oddly calming

"a few times" he admitted breaking the silence around them "not many people come here, it's peaceful" he said facing her

"i wish I could come her more often" she admitted fidgeting with the hem of her cloak "your right, it's peaceful, far enough from the keep and the sound of the Blackwater Rush drowns out everything else" Sandor grunted in agreement there was a moment of silence, normally Sansa tried to fill long pauses with trivialities but had learnt that Sandor would rather hours of silence in place of foolish words, she too had learnt to love the peace it gave not having to please another with lies.

"i found this place not long after I was sent to kings landing" his voice quiet "i had never seen a Godswood and heard very little of the old gods, not that I ever cared much for any god" he stretched out his legs and leaned back looking up at the sky "i wasn't ready for life here, Clegane Keep was small with a even smaller village so they had all known how _my bedding had caught fire_ but here they all assumed it was in battle and they would all stop and stare"

"how old was you?" she asked turning to look at him

"a few year older than you now, after my brother became lord of the Keep I knew I could no longer stay if I wanted to live, so I came to the one place I knew" he shrugged

"do you miss it? Clegane Keep?" Sansa reached out for his hand, letting it rest on top. Sandor looked down but said nothing nor moved his hand from her grasp

"i have no fond memories of that place, no more than I do of this one"

"not even of your mother?" Sansa regretted asking the moment the question left her mouth, Sandor sat up straight and turned to look at her

"i have no memory of her" he said sharply but still hadn't pulled his hand from under hers "i was a child when she died giving birth to my sister" Sansa looked at him in shock _he had a sister_

"i never knew..." her voice trailed of unsure of what to say, knowing there would be little comfort in her words

"i never told" he said his voice losing the anger that was there moments ago "i have few memories of her, it happened not long before my _brother_ " he spat "put my face to the burning coals, she had been a babe of 3 and had cried too much for my brothers taste... what he did to her..." Sansa's eyes filled with tears, she had no need to know what his brother could of done to the child, she had heard of what he was capable of, what he had done to Aegon and his mother, she had also heard about what he and his men had done to a young tavern girl when he had lost to his brother in the hands tourney "no need to cry for the dead" he whispered, she hadn't even realised that she was crying until he wiped he tears away softly "we should return" he said standing up and stretching.

They walked back in silence her arm linked with his, every so often looking up at the large man, twice he had shared his past with her, a past that was so buried in his soul she couldn't even begin to comprehend his suffering.

"your a good man" she said without realising, it had been more a reflection but as the words left her mouth she knew them to be the truest words she had ever pronounced.

"it will be your downfall" he whispered pushing the door to her room open "you still see goodness in the heart of monsters"

"i see no monster" she said leaning up to kiss his cheek yet again before entering her room and closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"you are to be her sworn shield" Joffrey said offhandedly as the walked from the hands tower "it seems that my _uncle_ believes that a young lady like my betrothed should not be left on her own and I agree, we can not have her escaping before I manage to have _fun_ with her" a grunt was the only answer the king got "i had considered Trant to be her guard" Sandor's blood turned cold imagining what the Kingsguard would be capable of doing to her "but the dwarf recommended that you should have that honer, normally I would care little for his _recommendations_ but she does seem to fear you" Joffrey laughed "have you not realised she can barely look you in the eyes?" Sandor scoffed at that, he knew well why she had been averting his gaze these days, but was glad that the king only saw what he wished to see.

"as you command" Sandor said, his mind raced, there was a mixture or hope and apprehension at the news, controlling his impulses towards the little bird had been hard enough as it was, being near her everyday would be torture now that she had been openly showing affection for him.

Twice she had kissed him, both times chaste but there had been a moment of hesitation as if she was waiting for him to take control. Then he had caught her staring, at first he believed it was wishful think on his part, why would the maiden in flesh look upon a scared old dog with such sweetness, but when she looked away blushing he realised that she had felt something other than misplaced gratitude and when she had stared at his lips then licked hers it had taken every revolting thought he could muster to not push her down infront of all and have his wicked way with her.

But he would wait no matter how hard it was, She had enough of men treating her like she was nothing more than a object to abuse and lust after, if she wanted him as he suspected he would wait for her to take the first steps, give her the time and the space she needed.

Sandor understood why the half man had suggested him to be her guard, it would seem that not all the Lannister where blind and stupid, the little man had stared at them on more than one occasion, most times with a growl Sandor would make the man forget what he had been searching but on others Sandor's feeling for the girl where too hard to hide

" _Enough," Sandor rasped, Sansa quickly caught his eyes gratitude shining in them._

 _"No it isn't," the king replied his voice grating Sandor's nerves "Boros, make her naked."_

 _Sandor flinched when he saw Boros shove his meaty hand down the front of Sansa's bodice and gave a hard yank. The smirk on the Kingsguard face evident, The silk came tearing away for a few seconds it was the only sound to fill the Great Hall, she was naked down to her waist, tears filled her eyes as she covered her breasts humiliated, his blood boiled when he heard cruel sniggers, And could see she had heard them too as her skin blushed in embarrassment, Sandor did his best to not let his eyes fall to her pale teats, focusing on her tear filled eyes_

" _Beat her bloody," Joffrey said, "we'll see how her brother fancies—" Sandor griped the pommel of his sword, he could no longer stand by as the bastard king treated her that way_

 _"What is the meaning of this?"_

 _The Imp's voice cracked like a whip, Sandor was grateful as he had already started moving towards the Kingsguard that where attacking her, Sansa had stumbled to her knees, arms crossed over her chest, her breath ragged. "Is this your notion of chivalry, Ser Boros?" Tyrion Lannister demanded angrily. His pet sellsword stood with him along with one of his wildlings. "What sort of knight beats helpless maids?"_

 _"The sort who serves his king, Imp." Ser Boros raised his sword, and Ser Meryn stepped up beside him, his blade scraping clear of its scabbard._

 _"Careful with those," Sandor wanted to smirk at the dwarf's sellsword warning but the sight of the little bird huddled into a ball had created a pain in his chest that he had not felt in some time "You don't want to get blood all over those pretty white cloaks." before the Imp had time Sandor already stepped close to the little bird, looking down at her shaking form he tore of his cloak_

 _"Someone give the girl something to cover herself with," the Imp said stopping when Sandor had already dropped the discarded material over her naked form, a strange look covered Tyrion's features when Sandor stepped back spearing him a quick glance._

Then Sandor had saved her from the mob, when the Imp saw them ride in trough the gates his face changed as if he understood something the Hound did not, after he had softly helped her of his warhorse and ordered that they tend to her wound the Imp had followed him

" _you are bleeding" he said walking behind, Sandor grunted not slowing his pace "you saved her" he stated only receiving another grunt "peculiar behaviour..." Sandor stopped turning quickly to look at the Imp, anger twisting the scars on his face making him more gruesome than normal  
_

" _how's that, imp" he growled slowly stalking up to the halfman  
_

" _her sworn shield abandoned her to take the king to safety, yet you abandoned the king to save Lady Stark" Tyrion said looking up at him  
_

" _you'll do well to keep you thoughts to yourself" he said before stalking off_

the half man had seen the truth even before Sandor had understood himself what his actions meant.

* * *

"what are you doing" Sandor asked smiling as she jumped quickly hiding under her leg whatever it was that she worked on, he had been standing at her door for a few minutes, observing her, when he arrived he had been stunned at her beauty, she was sitting on the window ledge the sun shining behind creating a fiery red halo, her voice filled the room as she sang softly, he could not make out the words of the song but he had found the sound oddly comforting so he had waited until she finished

"nothing" she squeaked hating how unladylike the sound was "must you always try to scare me" she asked giving him a glare as she patted down the material of her dress

"i try nothing of the sort, it is not my fault if the lady scares easy" he had yet to enter the room his body resting against the door frame, giving the room a quick glance, she was alone "you still haven't learned to lock your door" he mumbled

"my maids are returning shortly" she said pointing to the tub in the far corner, Sandor nodded moving into the room, her body tensed as he stepped closer

"mmm" he said standing in front of her, looking at the the threads and pieces of cloth she had laid out next to her he assumed she had been doing needle work, but what was so embarrassing that she found the need to hide it. Smiling he quickly reached out pulling her to her feet

"no!" she yelled trying to stop him from taking the ribbon she had been working on "it's not yours!" she said pushing him as he bent over picking it up, Sandor laughed at her feeble attempts at stopping him, standing his full hight so she could not reach he dangled it over her head loving the red tint of anger in her cheeks "give it back!" she slapped his armoured chest a few times

"your just going to hurt yourself" he laughed "is this for some handsome knight?" Sansa blushed and tried again to grab the ribbon from his hands " A favor?" he mocked trying to keep his tone indifferent but the thought that in these few days she had become enamoured with some knight made his guts twist "what comely knight has caught you attention?" he asked putting a hand to her shoulder effectively pushing her at a safe distance so he could inspect the material at ease.

"stop please" she begged he heard her voice shake and was surprised to see tears, he considered returning it but his curiosity got the better, needing to know who she had suddenly fallen for.

The first thing that caught his attention was the warm yellow tone of the ribbon, much like the coloured used to represent his banner, a few fingers wide, and made or a soft but strong material, the type ladies gave knights to tie to the hilt of there swords, running his fingers against the soft material he looked at one end, his breath became ragged when he saw a black dog embroidered in great detail, his hand dropped from Sansa's shoulder so he could hold the material in both hands and examine her work, one side of the dogs face was red and had silver veins running across, the dog was looking up at something. Sandor looked at the other end of the ribbon and smiled.

"it's not finished" she said softly stepping closer to him grabbing the other end folding it next to the one with the dog, the silhouette of a red bird with a long tail flowing around it was what she had been working on, when the two pieces lay next to one another in his hand Sandor realised what she had done, the dog was looking up at the bird, guarding it.

"you did a good job" he admitted Sansa heard the emotion in his voice and smiled

"when it's finished it will look better" she said her smile growing bigger

"you should not of wasted you talent on me" Sandor said almost timidly, his hand moving to push back a stray strand of hair from her face

"i would waste my talent on no other" Sansa admitted sighing at the contact, Sandor rested his hand against her face, they where so large that it coved almost half of her face, he hadn't even realised his thumb was rubbing against her lips until he felt a slight moistness as she kissed the pad, her eyes never leaving his as she did so.

"you will be my death" he growled, the sound of sloshing water and laughter made them step back just in time to see two maids arrive with the warm water for her bath, one of the girls gasped in surprise at the sight of the Hound almost dropping the pail she was carrying

"ser..." she said fear evident in her voice, Sandor just growled and looked back at the little bird handing her the ribbon

"The King has ordered me to be you Sworn Shield" he said gruffly pushing past the maids


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sandor planned on killing someone, he cared little who would be his victim but someone had to suffer. He was at his wit's end since he started guarding the little bird. Everyday was torture and all because she was too naïve to understand a man's needs.

Until she had started finding any excuse to touch his scarred cheek he had not realised how sensitive that part of his body really was, his Blackened skin was rough and tight and in places so burnt that the bone from his jaw peeked trough the skin, any other woman, or man for that matter would be revolted to be so close to such a mess but she had purposely sought out a reason to feel the coarse texture of his face under her palm, her touch at first had been soft almost afraid she was causing him pain but when he had not flinched her fingers had explored every inch, since then there had been no hesitation on her part, what had confused him the most about her was the way her face would change when they where alone, nobody had ever looked at him with anything other than disgust or fear but her face only conveyed tenderness and something he couldn't place.

Her kindness had caused a great turmoil inside, but it was her innocent kisses that had sent his body aflame, armour was no friend to a man with a constant urge to fuck, there was no adjusting or quick attempts of realise hidden in some darken room, there was only pressure and frustration and it just kept building.

Could she truly be that naïve that she didn't know the effect she had when kissing a man no matter how chaste, surely her septa had warned her about these things, she was to wed the king after all or was it that she didn't care.

She had kissed him only twice but he could still feel her lips pressed against his skin, and at night he could imagine those lips all over his body, kissing, licking, sucking... no matter how many times he found release it never stopped the constant burning in his loins, he had to visit a brothel soon or he would do something he would regret.

Sandor growled swinging his arms as to warm them up, it had been weeks since he became her sworn shield, apart from his constant need he felt, guarding her was simple. His days consisted of following her around the keep, some days she would ask to go to the gardens so she could do needle work, and he would oblige, standing guard he would see how everybody laughed at the sight of him looking after the little lady, some openly pointing at the unlikely pair.

A few times he had taken her to the stables or the kennels so she could spend time _around other animals apart from himself_ , she did not find it humours when he had said so, but had enjoyed seeing the horses and laughed freely when she had seen the new batch of pups playing around the yards, he had even taken her to see his warhorse, at first Sansa had been weary having heard stories about the large beast, But after seeing how the animal had calmed at the sight of it's owner she had wanted to get closer feeding Stranger a apple and even managed to pat the large horse before it neighed annoyed, the sight of her interacting with Stranger had done something strange to his insides.

Other days she would stay in her room giving him leave to do as he wished, the problem was that what he wished for was locked behind a large wooden door, so he had stayed guarding her chambers.

Twice she had asked to visit the river gate to watch the ships sail in, go to the market so she could feel free if only for a while and both times he had to deny her, if the King was to know she would be punished and even if he never found out the towns people would not take lightly the sight of Lady Stark among them, she was considered a traitors daughter. It was her brother, Rob Stark, that was at war with Kings Landing and war meant little to no food and too many dead men and children and not enough graves to bury them in.

He had thought those days to be bad, the light in her eyes had dimmed when she understood why she could never leave her cage, but Sandor had been wrong. Bad where the days that the King seemed to remember he was to wed her, forcing her to join him at court making sure he humiliated her as much as possible, when it was time to eat he made sure to sit her as close as possible, Sandor had seen the way the King would grip her thigh under the table squeezing hard and watching as she tried to control her pain, other times he would try moving his hand under her dress and between her legs but Sansa could not control her reaction, jumping out of her chair and claiming to feel ill, but most nights he would only talk to her, snide remarks and innuendos of what was to happen to her on there wedding night and then he would throw her food to the floor the moment she filled her plate, laughing as he ordered her to leave for her clumsiness, Sandor now understood why he had caught her hiding food under her napkin on more than one occasion.

Once since he became her sworn shield had news from the battles in the north arrived, happening a few days before, beaten and bloody he had carried her to her chambers, called for Maester Pycelle and waited by her side until she fell asleep. the milk of poppy Sansa drank calmed the pain but hed filled her dreams with horrors, She had called for him but there was nothing he could do to calm her.

When Sansa had finally fallen into a dreamless sleep he had left her, that night he had no need of milk of poppy to remember her screams as Trent whipped her with the flat of his sword or the way she hide her face as she cried, ashamed to feel pain.

"have you fucked her yet?" he heard the mocking voice of Oakheart, breaking Sandor thoughts he turned to see full force of the Kingsguard walking towards him a smile on there faces "a delicate young lady like her must make the sweetest of sounds" he laughed imitating the sounds of a woman in the throws of passion, Sandor growled but did his best to ignore the taunting.

"are you planning of training with us _ser_ " Trant smirked as he followed his fellow brothers at arms "or has protecting the girl left you soft in the head?" at that Sandor laughed

"we'll see who is soft in the head when I finish with you" Sandor's laughed boomed around the training yard, not only would he release some tension but he would also get some well deserved revenge.

* * *

Sansa was sitting in the gardens doing needle work, She had not planned to leave her room, pain still filled her body when she moved but she was tired of hiding, not wanting to bother Sandor she had asked one of her maids to accompany her, they had been there a while when she saw Maester Pycelle walking as fast as he could to the training yards

"the hound" a maid came running up, Sansa's blood ran cold at the thought of anything happening to him, walking as rapid and as ladylike as she could, making her way to the training yard a small group of people had gathered, she could hear the screams of agony _please do not take him from me_ she prayed her heart beating fast until she managed to weave her way trough the people and see what was happening

"you bastard!" Meryn was yelled though his pain, the other Kingsguard looked stunned as Sandor stood over the fallen man, his training sword resting against his shoulder and laughing, Trant lay on the ground clutching his right arm in a odd angle, his skin clammy and white as he squirmed in pain

"it is not my fault you are slow" he said unable to control his mirth, turning to the other guards "who's next?" he asked swinging his sword in a large arch, Sansa saw the hesitation as they decided who was to confront him next.

As he waited Sandor looked around the people that had gathered she could tell he was ready to yell at them for gawking, until his eyes fell on hers, Sansa felt heat rise inside when he smirked, By the look he gave her she knew that Sandor had hurt Meryn to protect her, for some time Trant would no longer be able to beat her and the other Kingsguard never seemed as vicious as Trant when they punished her.

Sandor fought each member of the Kingsguard, sound of metal against metal filled the air as the heat started pressing down, Sansa wanted to find refuge but couldn't keep her eyes off him, she had seen her brothers and father train with his bannermen and guards but it had always been careful, as if they feared being harmed. Sandor seemed to care little, he received just as many blows as he gave yet he didn't falter he just pushed trough the pain and the heat, surprised he could see with all the sweat covering his hair and face.

"your dog is truly a specimen to behold" said a voice behind her, doing her best to hide her anger she looked at Petyr Baelish who moved to stand next to her, looking down at the training yard

"he is neither mine nor a dog" she said calmly

"he is your sworn shield is he not? I believe that makes him yours" he chuckled "and he behaves as ferocious and loyal as a dog, he even fucks like a one from what I have heard" he added a smirk on his face as he turned to her, she could feel him studying her expression "I'm surprised that such a rabid beast like that one has not taken advantage of such a sweet young lady as yourself" his hand moved to touch her shoulder making her jump back bumping into someone.

"excuse me" she mumbled turning to see who was standing so close, her eyes widened at the sight of Tyrion Lannister's sellsword, Bronn, his hand on the pommel of his sword and eyes glued on Baelish

"you are forgiven little lady" he said off handedly, never looking at her.

"it seems Littlefinger, that Lady Sansa does not enjoy your company" said Tyrion stepping out from behind his sellsword

"i'm sorry if I offended you.." he started saying, not an ounce of sincerity in his words, the sound of the crowed cheered loudly interrupting them, Sansa quickly spared a glance at the fight to see what happened, Boros Blount lay sprawled on the ground blood seeping from what seemed like a broken nose

"i believe Clegane isn't happy to see his charge surrounded by so many unsavoury men" Bronn laughed nodding toward Sandor, his eyes where fixed on her as he quickly dropped his training sword and stormed off, taking a deep breath she turned to Baelish

"excuse me lord Baelish, you are forgiven but I do not fancy the way you speak of my sworn shield, he has been nothing but dutiful, nor do I like being manhandled in such a fashion" she said standing straight.

"where are your maids" Sandor's voice boomed as he stormed up to them, his face twisted in anger

"Clegane" Tyrion said nodding at the large man "you have impressed us all, quite the warrior to be feared" he said smiling up at the large man

"Lannister" Sandor acknowledged with a nod, pulling off his armour, his training had done nothing to calm his rage Sansa realised

"i was just asking Lady Stark how you was treating her" Baelish said looking at Sansa

"i bet you was" Sandor grumbled grabbing a passing squire and handing him the pieces of his armour "clean it" he growled pushing the boy off

"i was wondering if I could have a word with you Lady Stark" Baelish continued "alone" he smiled at Sansa, there was something about the man that put her on edge

"i would prefer Clegane to be present" Sansa said and tried not to smile when Sandor growled in agreement "you will understand lord Baelish" she said as cordially as possible, quickly averting her eyes as Sandor grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulling it up to wipe the sweat off his face

"i believe it is in your own interest..." Sandor held up his hand cutting Littlefinger off, walking up to Sansa he laid his hand between her shoulder blades pushing softly so she would start walking.

"the sooner your in your chambers the faster I can drown a wineskin and bathe" he muttered not spearing a glance at the three men as they walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains violence and non con scenes**

 **thanks to everyone who has favoured and followed and specially magnus374 for the reviews! it means a lot to a newbie!**

 **CHAPTER 8**

They walked in silence, Sansa could feel the anger seeping of him, spearing him a glanced she only earned a growl and another soft shove, Sansa understood that his mood wasn't directed at her so she kept walking until they arrived to her chambers, pushing the door open Sandor growled at her maids to leave, Sansa hide her smile as they quickly scurried out leaving them alone, as soon as they left Sansa closed the door as Sandor started pacing his footsteps heavy .

"thank you" Sansa said trying to make him talk

"stop thanking me for everything I do" he snapped, Sansa jump slightly at his brusqueness, sighing Sandor ran a hand over his face trying to clear his head, seeing her with Baelish had set him off, the man had a silver tongue and knew how to charm and manipulate people far more experienced in the ways of court than her, even her lady mother had fallen to his charms if everything the man said was true.

"why must you be so mean?" Sansa asked "can't you just accept that I want to thank you for helping me?"

"i was just doing my job" Sandor grunted regretting the words as soon as he said it, Sansa tensed and sat down on her bed, patting her dress down and a scowl on her face "what did littleprick want?" he asked finally

"he was just commending your fighting technique and asking if you was treating me fairly" She answered as truly as possible without getting into further details

"lie" he grunted knowing Littlefinger too well "what ever he said to you had you fidgeting and your feathers all ruffled, i doubt that complementing me would cause that to happen"

"he said some things that where rather crude" Sansa admitted "about you, then he asked if _my dog_ had taken advantage of me" Sansa blushed as Sandor started to stretch out his sore muscles.

Sansa marvelled at the fact that his armour did little to hide the true size of his body, he even seemed to be more imposing without it. Sandor had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows showing off his thick arms covered in well defined muscles, scars drew intricate patterns on his skin. The neck of his shirt open to the middle of his chest, dark hair peppered over it, there where some patches that had not grown back where his skin had been marred in battle. she could make out what seemed to be a large scar from the centre of his chest moving to his right shoulder, by the colour of the wound she believed it to be old, it was impossible to make out how far it went but she could tell that whoever had attacked him had taken a chunk of him along with them.

"and what did you tell him about _your dog_ " he asked amused when he realised she had been staring at him, Sansa jumped of the bed and strode up to him grabbing his face in both hands so he had to bend down to look into her eyes

"i told him what I will tell you" she growled "you a neither _mine_ nor a _dog_!" she finished patting his cheek before stepping back "and you know how much I detest that you speak of yourself in such a way"

"i am" Sandor answered catching her off guard, he saw the confusion on her face "yours" he clarified stepping so close that Sansa could barely breath without touching him "i am yours"

"your a free man, just because your my sworn shield..." Sandor's chuckle stopped her, Sandor moved one hand to her hair pushing it away from her neck, his other hand moved to her waist his thumb softly stroking the material under it "Sandor?" she asked searching his eyes

"you truly are naïve fair maiden" his voice rumbled softly as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head she could feel him breath deeply before moving his lips to her temple parting them softly against her skin. Sansa whimpered at the loss of contact as he took a step back and smiled at her, his scars twisted in a horrible way, but she knew that those smiles where rare and far between and seemed to only be reserved for her, she had never seen anything quite as fascinating.

Sansa had felt attraction towards him, the way her heart would beat when he looked at her or how she would think about him her every waking hour had been the first signs but now she realised that she couldn't conceive living without him by her side, the thought of not hearing his voice no matter how gruff, marvelling at how the scars on his face moved with his every expression or how delicate his hands where when he touched her pained her so deeply that it felt as if her heart had shattered into thousands of shard.

The recognition took her off guard, she had fallen for the big brute against all odds. she no longer thought of marrying a handsome knights or lord, not like she had before meeting Joffrey, neither did she wait for one to come rescue her, she had seen the true ugliness that lay beneath there flawless skin and sparkling eyes, had seen the hidden monsters. Now she only dreamed of him.

Sansa quickly leaned up and placed her lips against his, unsure what to do but knowing she needed to feel as close as possible, Sandor's body tensed for a second before his arms wrapped around her waist and torso bringing her impossibly close and lifting her slightly of the ground, she felt him growl softly against her lips sending tremors run trough her body as his lips parted ever so slightly, following his lead, she delicately sucked at his bottom lip tasting him, she let her tongue run softly against the skin, the bristles from the hair on his face tingled against her face making her insides flutter.

"we can't" she felt him mumble against her lips before letting her down and pushing her at arms length "i can't do this" his eyes shut tight and breathing deep " not here, not yet" he moaned stepping away from her

"but.." Sansa said in shook and confusion, her body still humming from the contact .

"believe me little bird there is nothing I would want more than to hurl you onto that bed and have my way with you" he growled making Sansa blush at the images flashing in her mind her eyes grew heavy with a new sensation burning it's way threw her body "and if you keep looking at me like that I might not control myself" he smirked "but you are betrothed to the king what we just did is treason and believe me if he ever finds out..."

"so i'm just to act as if I feel nothing for you?" she snapped upset, knowing he was telling her to save her some pain "i'm never leaving here Sandor, my brother has done nothing to retrieve me, he has the Kingslayer and yet i'm still here, they have forgotten me, given up" her anger growing "i mean nothing, just something to be used against my will, i'm disposable.."

"disposable?" Sandor mocked, Sansa's eyes grew wide in shock "if you're so disposable why are you still alive? You have no idea what you mean in this war" Sansa opened her mouth to talk "i know you don't want to hear this but your his only way to win the north" he snarled "i've seen what that mongrel is capable of, you should be glad that your still being used in this battle, if not..." Sandor was shaking in rage "i won't let him have you" he said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into his arms as Sansa clutched onto his shirt afraid to let go "do you trust me?" he asked breathing a sigh or relief when he felt her nod against the material separating them "you will leave this place" he promised Sansa looked up her large eyes full of tears, Sandor kissed her forehead before pushing her away again leaving her chambers.

* * *

"she needs to know" Sandor grumbled drowning the wine that was in front of him

"i understand your predicament, but it is safer for her if she knows as little as possible" Tyrion filled both there cups.

Sandor hated keeping her in the dark but knew that it was for the best, the coming and going of crows where dangerous enough but if Joffrey ever suspected she knew there plans he would beat the truth out of her and this was the only opportunity. It wasn't until Sansa's last beating that a plan had formed, what he hadn't planned or expected was that the halfman and his sellsword had sought him out wanting to help the little bird too.

 _Sandor entered the Great Hall his heart racing,_ _ _he overheard two guards talking about how t_ he little bird had been summoned while he was breaking fast, dreading what could happen he quickly made his was to where they where gathered.  
_

" _i have had enough of these fools!" Joffrey yelled, Sansa was on the ground in front of the steps, pain radiating from her body, blood from a arrow wound trickled down from her cheek and a gash on her sleeve "does your brother" he spat pulling back the string on his crossbow "and my uncle Stannis really believe they can beat me!? I AM THE ONLY KING!" he yelled, the arrow flew past, this time missing her completely "Trant, Boros! give her something to cry about" Sandor growled and made his was as fast as he could to the throne, pushing aside everyone that had gathered to watch what was happening with twisted fascination.  
_

 _Both men stood next to her swords already out, Trant whipped her with the flat of his sword a few times before kicking her, Sansa grunted in pain_

" _stand up and face your King!" Joffrey yelled, Boros grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked her to her feet, "say something damn you!" Sandor realised that she had yet to chirp any of her lies, Boros punched her ribs, she gasped but little more, finally making his way to them he quickly punching Trant in the back who fell over in pain, he then made his way to Boros twisting his arm back making the Kingsguard yell out and losing his grip on Sansa who fell to the ground with a thump.  
_

" _what is the meaning of this dog!?" Joffrey asked making his way to him "are you interfering with the kings commands?"_

" _no your grace, you ordered me to protect Lady Stark, I am only doing as you commanded" Sandor said trying to keep his irritation in check_

" _you stupid mutt! You are not to protect her from me! Do you have no brains?" Joffrey threw his crossbow to the ground stomping his foot "step away and let them finish!" Sandor gritted his teeth but knew that the king had calmed slightly, his anger no longer directed solely at the little bird huddled on the ground. Joffrey bored quickly after that, stopping the beatings and starting with his duties as king, listening to Lords and Ladies complain._

 _Sandor could feel the irritation coming off the young boy in waves, waiting to be dismissed he quickly picked her up he carried Sansa to her chambers, she had yet to say a word. As soon as they arrived he set her down on the bed and yelled at her maids to get the Maester, leaving them alone he pulled up a chair and sat staring at her, she was looked away her body shaking and tears falling freely.  
_

" _i should have been guarding you" he grunted_

" _you can't always be there" she mumbled still ignoring him, Sandor didn't know what to say or do, he had never been needed to provide comfort_ " _there was nothing you could do" she shrugged finally turning to look at him whipping her tears on the back of her hand "i couldn't do it" she whispered "i can't keep acting like I believe the lies i say. He is no king of mine" she spat Sandor had never heard so much venom in her voice before and chuckled Sansa glared at him_

" _i was wondering when the wolf would come out to play" he smiled wiping a trickle of blood of her busted lip "but" he said sitting back "you need to be the little bird in this world, if he sees the true you..." Sansa pulled herself up wincing in pain  
_

" _i don't care!" she hissed "no matter what I do he will continue to beat me!" Sandor nodded but leaned forward and pressed the arrow wound on her arm making her flinch_

" _that may be but he had never done this before" then he touched the cut on her face "or this" his voice trailed off_

" _it will be worse once I marry him..." Sansa said leaning back "i should get used to it now. I will share chambers with him and he will do whatever he wishes with me" she sighed "you won't always be there to care for me" Sandor remained quiet he wouldn't lie to her, after that there had been no words._

 _When Maester Pycelle arrived he stood by the window looking out at the Blackwater as the Maester tended her wounds, giving her milk of poppy for the pain after he sat by her side until she slept and then guarded her door well into the night. he had fallen asleep when a maid came running his way jolting him awake  
_

" _excuse me ser" she mumbled without looking at his face "your grace has asked for you" Sandor knew that nothing good would come out of the brat calling for him, nodding quickly he made his way to the kings chambers._

 _The door was open when he arrived he could see the Kingsguard in there full on one side of the room smirking and the king pacing only in his breeches._

" _come in dog! Don't make me wait" he said when he saw Sandor at the door "close it behind you" Sandor entered the room almost stopping in his tracks when he saw a young girl huddled on the bed, naked, her long red hair covering part of her body, he could make out a few red welts where the king had beaten her, closing the door and turned to the king._

" _you called your grace" he grunted trying not to look at the girl on the bed_

" _i had something's I wished to discuss with you" he said showing Sandor to a chair that faced the bed and the girl on it, he sat as Joffrey poured two cups of dornish red "do as you wish" the boy said clicking his fingers at the guards, Sandor heard laughter and the sound of armour coming off "Baelish will have a large bag of gold for his troubles" he said to the girl, her eyes grew wide as she realised what was to happen to her, she tried to scurry away "you may join them if you wish..." he said to Sandor studding his expression, he saw one of the guards grab the girl dragging her squirming and begging, pushing her down he pinned her arms so she couldn't fight. Sandor did his best to not look at what was happening_

" _i prefer dark haired wenches" he grunted he herd Joffrey humph, gritting his teeth when he saw Oakheart punch the girls face, blood covering her from the broken nose, laughter and grunting followed as Boros started abusing her._

" _does this not amuse you?" Sandor just grunted "here I believed you would be more like your brother, he would of killed off my guard just to have at her" he laughed  
_

" _what did you wish to discuss?" Sandor rasped wanting to leave as soon as possible, the mention of his brother only added to his disgust and rage_

" _ah yes" the King said "she didn't scream much when she was beaten, do you think my lady will scream like this whore when I let my men have her?"_

" _i can not say"_

" _i have been told of my uncles plans to attack kings landing" Sandor grunted in acknowledgement, "you will join the lead, do you see yourself capable of such a task" he asked sipping from his cup, Sandor realised this was his punishment for stopping his guards from beating Sansa.  
_

 _"yes your grace" Sandor said "i look forward to the battle"_

 _"good!" Joffrey clapped "you will help me win and once I beat my uncle my mother said I'm to wed the stark bitch" Joffrey's loathing evident "her bedding will be one to remember, after I have her maidenhead my guards can do as they wish, if you win me this battle you may be the one to take her after me" he stated filling both there cups again "as long as she is not impregnated by any other than me I care little what hole is used or what bone is broken, she is just a vessel i need until she gives me a heir" he said drowsing yet another cup "once she does I was considering letting your brother pay her a visit" Sandor clenched his hands tight "did I not tell you he will be joining us shortly, mother believed it better to have him closer now the battles are arriving" the girl had stopped screaming as the Kingsguard still raped her._

 _Joffrey stood up and walked around the bed, crouching down at her eye level, he smirked studying her. Sandor realised the sick fascination on the boy face_

 _"are you having fun?" he asked but his only answer where the grunts of satisfaction coming from Kettleblack, the King flicked her on the forehead smiling when she flinched, standing up and whipping his hands on his breeches "i think she can take two at a time, she seems to have lost interest in you fools" he ordered and sat down watching everything a twisted smile on his face._

 _As the last Kingsguard left Sandor stood, for the first time in his life he felt sick, his insides twisting and bile raising in his throat_

" _take her back to Baelish" Joffrey grunted pushing her off his bed into a heap on the floor "there is a bag of gold on the table, tell him to find more redheads, this one has been used up" he dismissed with a wave of his hand._

 _Sandor picked up the young girl dress covering her shaking body, she was alive but barely, he knew that if she survived the night she would never be the same girl. he was carrying her to the stables when he heard her whisper  
_

" _mercy" she said, Sandor stopped to look at her "the gift of mercy" she rasped her face covered in cuts, neck red where they had gripped her. All he could do was nod, carrying her to the gardens and laid her down in the cover of darkness_

" _look" he rasped pointing at the star filled sky, glad when the girl looked, he could see her eyes move as she took in the sight, a calmness took over her as he covered her mouth and nose with his large hand and not once did she fight his hold when her lungs fought for air, she just kept looking up at the sky as few tears fell from her eyes._

 _On his ride back from Littlefinger's brothel he started formulating a plan, once his brother arrived he would care little if Sansa was the kings betrothed, he would do what he wished with her the moment he knew that Sandor was her sworn shield. There was no more waiting for the right time, no more surviving._

" _i wish to speak to you" a voice said the moment he dismounted Stranger, Sandor turned and growled at the halfman that stood in the dark a torch his only light_

" _i'm not in the mood imp" he said patting down his warhorse and feeding him some oats_

" _i believe you will be in the mood once you know what I wish to talk about"_

" _you know me little" Sandor grunted pushing past, he saw the imps's sellswrod outside the stables leaning against the wall_

" _i saw the you kill the girl" Tyrion's said stopping him in his tracks_

" _you saw me give her the gift of mercy" he corrected starting to walk again_

" _i heard the guards and was on my way to **discuss** what i heard with the king when I saw you leave, I must admit I followed you" he said trailing behind "i also have been told about what happened to Lady Stark, and I think it is time we talk" Sandor took a deep breath and nodded following both the imp and his sellsword to the tower of the hand._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"I hate that woman" Sansa exclaimed taking Joffrey's necklace off and throwing it on the small dresser, Turning to him as he stood by the door, she waved him in.

Sandor found it amusing how her face flushed with anger, he hadn't planned on staying, too many days had past since he had been alone with her and he was unsure if he felt like trying his luck quite yet, when she realised he had still to enter Sansa made her way up to him pulling his arm and closing the door.

"you should be careful with what you say, you never know might be listening" he said gruffly leaning against the door, ready to escape if necessary.

"i know" she lamented plopping herself down on her bed "nut the way she talked to me in front of others! it's infuriating" her anger evident "i may not be experienced as she, but need she talk in such a way?" Sandor laughed, she sat on her bed faced scrunched up and arms crossed over her chest, she was the epitome of spoilt child at that moment. he could not blame her for how she felt, Stretching his arms above his head sighing as he felt his joints popped, standing guard as Queen Cersei dinned with the Little Bird had taken all of his patience too, Cersei had been visibly drunk, drowning one cup of Arbour gold after another.

The knowledge that she had bedded her own twin brother on more than one occasion was revolting, but having to stand by and listen as she instructed Sansa on how to _satisfy_ her future husband, her own son, disgusted him. Did the woman have no shame?

He hated the fact that the Little Bird was forced to listen as if she was interested in what the older woman had to say, even he could see how uncomfortable she had been sitting there while the Queens maids and guards listened to her crude words, The smirk on Kettleblack's face as the older woman told her about ways to please her betrothed even when she was on her moonblood made him want to punch him until the smirk disappeared forever.

Cersei had ordered her to drink with her, telling the little bird that it was rude to leave someone to drink alone so being the polite young lady she was she had complied sipping the sweet wine slowly, but it mattered little how slowly she had drank the Queen kept filling her cup. By the time they where dismissed she had swayed gripping his arm for support, luckily the walk across the courtyard and too her chambers had helped her sober but he could still tell by the look in her eyes that she felt light-headed, they hadn't said much on the way back and she fidgeted more than normal until they arrived.

She was staring at him, twice she seemed ready to talk but quickly recovered sighing loudly, after a while he grew frustrated "speak" he growled "you keep looking at me, what is on you mind?"

"it's nothing" she said sighing again

"maybe it would be better if I was to leave, you seem uncomfortable around me as of late" he snapped

"you could pass for a northern lord" she suddenly admitted catching him off guard

"are you still drunk Little Bird?" he asked slightly worried "your talking nonsense"

"i am not drunk!" she said embarrassed "i was just... i remembered seeing you at Winterfell is all, the first time I saw you without your helmet I believed you was one of my fathers bannermen, you was far from what I expected to see coming from the south"

"are all the men north so hideous?" he asked amused that she had mistaken him for one, he could understand why, most men north of the twins where large, loud and frightening.

"you're not hideous!" she said pouting _she's drunk_ he thought trying not to laugh.

"that must be the first time someone has said that" Sandor couldn't help but smirk, pulling himself of the wall he found a chair and sat, Sansa twisted awkwardly so she could see him

"did you liked the north?" she asked

"aye, didn't see much, but what I did was nice enough" he shrugged "would of been better with a nice fur cloak" he admitted making Sansa laugh, he decided then he liked that sound very much

"that probably would of helped" she smiled "and Winterfell?"he could hear the hope in her voice as she asked

"As the brats sworn shield I didn't see much more than the barracks and yard" his accommodation had been clean and the walls where always warm, there was a peace about the place that Kings Landing lacked, not once had he felt on guard. The brothels had been decent the whores less jaded and judgemental, the food had been good nothing fancy just the way he liked it and there had been spiced wine, normally he was not fond of wine being tainted but he had to admit that it was the best he had ever tasted "i liked the spiced wine" he offered before leaning forward and catching her attention "and the whores" he laughed when she made a disgusted face, Sansa laid down looking at the ceiling

"of course you would" she muttering under her breath making him laughed harder "I was so accustomed to everything that I never thought I could miss it" Sansa trailed off "but now I remember the silliest of things"

"like?" he asked, she hardly talked of Winterfell with anything other than regret in her voice, so hearing the fondness caught him of guard

"i miss going to Winter Town, walking trough the markets, buying cloths with my mother to make dresses" she smiled smoothing down the dress she wore, the threads had thinned after to many washes and was too short and tight too look pretty, normally he wouldn't notice such a thing but it wasn't the first time he had seen her fiddle with her dresses trying to cover as much as possible, he would be a liar if he didn't admit that he liked the tight bodice of her dresses, but not that others noticed too "i could use a trip there now" she laughed turning on her side to look at him resting her head on her hands as if she was ready to sleep "did you ever visit the glass gardens?" he shook his head "it was magnificent, the springs kept it warm even when the worst of winter hit, it was filed with trees and bushes that gave the most delicious fruits all year round" she sighed, there was a moment of silence as she gathered her thought "i never visited the library" she said sadly "i was always too afraid, the stair wound themselves around the tower on the outside and I was stupid enough to think I could fall" she chuckled "thank you" she said quickly holding her hand up before he could say anything "i have nobody I can talk to about home" she smiled

"i much prefer this than your silly courtesy" he offered standing up, Sansa followed his lead accompanying him to the door

"Sandor" she said standing in front of the door forcing him to acknowledge her "i know you may no wish to speak of it... believe me I have realised how you have been avoiding spending time with me" she trailed of "but i would like for you to kiss me" she said firmly

"there is nothing I would like more little bird, but it can not happen again" he grunted pushing her to one side so he could leave, staying would only break his resolve

"why?" she almost whined making him stop

"a kiss will never be enough" he admitted turning to look at her "i want nothing more than to hurl you onto that bed and do as I wish with you, but I wouldn't be able stop myself even if you wanted me too, and you are far from ready for the likes of me" he said hoping she would understand and not bring it up again

"i trust you" she said softly

"you may trust me but I do not, you belong with some good lord, one that will treat you fairly, one that can offer you a home and a family. I can do none of those thing, I have no lands, no home all I could offer you is what you see" his voice regretful but firm "i'm a killer and I enjoy it, there is no place for a men like me in your life"

 _ _He laid the edge of his longsword against her neck, just under her ear. For a moment he had wanted to scare her, make her look of disgust change for one of fear__

 _ _"I killed my first man at twelve. I've lost count of how many I've killed since then. High lords with old names, fat rich men dressed in velvet, knights puffed up like bladders with their honors, yes, and women and children too—they're all meat, and I'm the butcher. Let them have their lands and their gods and their gold. Let them have their sers." he spat at her feet to show what he thought of that. "So long as I have this," he said, lifting the sword from her throat slowly '"there's no man on earth I need fear."__

he had said it with such conviction that day, all she had wanted to do was thank him for saving her but as always he reacted poorly. This world was made from the blood of men, and it would always be the same way. It mattered not who you was, at the end of the day everyone was nothing more than pray for others to feed off, rich, poor, strong or weak. He had been his brothers prey but instead of dying he had learnt the hard way that to survive he had to kill or be killed. Years of suffering had made the Hound. He was a killer and he enjoyed it because he needed to be that monster.

"that may be true, but not once have you proven to be the monster you claim, that monster you talk off would of taken me against my will, laughed as he did so, he would have been the first to beat me when the king commanded" her voice firm "you may enjoy killing, I will not deny you that, I have seen you do so with a smile on your face" she reminded him "but I have also seen that you did not kill someone that had not attacked first, and if you had too there was no joy behind it, no smile, it was fast and clean" Sansa grabbed his face making him look at her, he wanted to protest, laugh at her for being a fool but her conviction had stopped him "i have seen monsters and you are not one" she leaned up and kissed his scarred cheek quickly "i promise I will not talk of this again, but I **will** wait for _you_ to be ready" She stepped back and opened the door for him.

* * *

"i have not seen you lately my Lady" Said Baelish walking up to where Sansa and her maids where "has the Hound not joined you today?"

"i have given him leave" Sansa replied trying to not sound to harsh, after what had happened she preferred to give Sandor time to reflect on what she had told him "to what do I owe the pleasure lord Baelish?" Petyr bowed and sat as one of the maids offered him her seat

"i still wish to speak with you, alone" he said smiling at the young maids making them giggle. Sansa couldn't understand why they giggled and blushed around him, did they not see what a repulsive man he was?

"it would not be proper" Sansa said hoping that it was a good enough excuse, her skin crawled whenever in his company, Even more so after hearing the stories about her mother and the man sitting next to her, luckily she knew her mother well enough to not believe a word of them.

" maybe your maids would not mind being at hearing distance, this is of a private matter that I believe to be of great interest for you" he smiled "they can see us well enough from over there" he said pointing to a small bench a few meters away "i assure you I will not take long" Sansa had no wish to be alone with him but she knew that he would not desist if she didn't agree.

"very well" she sighed ordering her maids to where the bench was

"thank you my lady" he smirked, Sansa continued to work the handkerchief she was embroidering

"i assume you heard that Stannis Baratheon is on his way to kings landing?" he asked, Sansa nodded "there is a possibility that the gates of Kings landing succumb to there attack" he continued "if that was to be so, I believe your safety could be compromised" Baelish laid his hand on hers stopping her from working, he leaned forward ever so slightly but too close for her comfort

"excuse me lord Baelish" she said moving her hand from under his, she saw him smile and look over her shoulder, turning to see what he was looking at all she saw where her maids huddled together distracted she hadn't realised his hand move the rest on the back of her seat trapping her in, she tensed but decided to no say anything "that may be a possibility but I believe kings landing will be well guarded by the time Lord Stannis arrives at it gates" she continued "the King is brave and righteous, I have nothing to fear"

"ah sweet child" he cooed "the King may be brave and righteous but he is also inexperienced in battle and rash in his decisions, I have seen the results of such behaviour in court, I believe you have felt them in your own skin" Sansa flinched

"yes my lord, i have, but I do not hold it against him, our king knows what is best, I trust him fully" she moved slightly hoping he would realise she was uncomfortable with the proximity

"it just pains me to see such a sweet lady suffer at the hands of others, I know you care for your betrothed but I have seen the sadness in your eyes when you hear word of your Mother"

"she may be my mother but the sadness you see is solely because I did not expect my family to commit treason" Sansa fidgeted again but he only smiled even bigger

"you may trust me" he said softly leaning even closer she could smell mint on his breath "save your lies for the court, all I wish to offer you is your freedom" Sansa stared at him then, not believing he would be foolish enough to talk of treason so freely with her "ah I see I have peeked your interest, your family awaits for you at Riverrun, I am offering to take you there once Stannis arrives"

"at what price?" She asked confused at what was happening but knowing that everything came with a price.

"i ask for nothing my lady, your mother and I..." he trailed off looking for the right words Sansa couldn't help how her face twisted in disgust "i care for her a great deal and I only wish for her happiness and that would be you in this case"

"my mother has never spoken of you" Sansa offered feeling a small sense of satisfaction when his face turned red with anger

"that may be. But it's only understandable, the circumstances of our friendship is not one you mother would talk about lightly, least of all in front of you father" Sansa stood up quickly she had had enough.

"i believe you have told me all" Sansa said putting her needle work in a basket readying herself to leave "i thank you for your offer" she said before turning to leave

"just a last thing my lady" he said standing up too, he reached out grabbing her free hand making her turn towards him "you will understand that this is a delicate matter" he whispered "the consequence for both of us could be quite grave if you was to share the nature of this conversation"

"both of us?" she asked half shocked and amused that he would think that anyone but himself would be in trouble for what had just happened

"why yes my lady, the King cares little for the truth, he believes you a traitor as it is, if you where to tell others it would only reaffirm his belief" Sansa paled realising it was true, he would sooner believe the owner of a brothel than her "i did not wish to scare you, I can offer you safety my lady, no harm would come to you if you where to accept, please think this over" he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, Sansa quickly recoiled at the contact watching him smirk as he retreated, the sound of her maids giggles made Sansa freeze. She had been a fool. Petyr Baelish had played her.

Her maids had not heard what was said the only thing they had seen where his touches, the way he moved closer while talking and finally the kiss, from afar there exchange was far from innocent, he had made sure that she could not refuse him, who would believe the traitors daughter? Her maids had giggled and whispered behind her back all the way back to her chambers, only reaffirming her decision, she would have to accept his offer if she wanted to live.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks tini243 for pointing out some errors I made in Chapter 7, all has been fixed ;)**

 **CHAPTER 10**

"what is your problem" Sandor had snapped grabbing her arm softly but with enough force to stop her from walking away

"let me go" Sansa hissed he dropped her arm and she kept walking, she wanted to tell him, but she felt foolish. Gritting her teeth in anger i _deserve everything that happens to me_ she thought speeding up her pace, she just wanted to get to her chambers so she wouldn't have to face him.

"don't make me run" he warned, she could hear his angry foot steps following her up the steps, closer than she had expected. Suddenly his heavy hands fell on her shoulders gripping tight and swinging her around to face him, there was anger in his eyes "i said don't make me run" he growled,

"I wish to go to my chambers" she stated

"not before you tell me why I had to run after you" his temper had calmed slightly "you have been acting this way for days"

"just let me pass" she begged pulling at the hand that held her in place

"no" he said Sansa could feel her temper raise and before she knew what happened she slapped him as hard as she could, making them both freeze in shock, Sandor's eyes quickly narrowed in anger

"now that was stupid" he growled pushing her not so gently against the wall, her head hitting the wall softly but still made a thud with impact, she saw the moment that her head connected with the wall he regretted it, eyes wide and fear of what he had just done "Sansa?" he said his voice no more than a whisper.

"you forget yourself, _ser"_ She hissed touching her head "you seem to forget that you are my servant, I do not respond to you, now kindly let. me. go"

"is this how you want to behave, _my lady?_ " he growled his face inches from hers

"what I want to do is go to my chambers without being manhandled but such a brute!" Sansa pushed at his chest trying to make him step away.

This was a blessing in disguise, Baelish had said he would make sure that Sandor would no longer be her sworn shield, knowing that he wasn't a man that could be bought with the same riches other men desired, women, gold and titles, Baelish would talk to the King making sure he was posted elsewhere. If Sandor hated her it would make there separation easier, even if only for him, She knew that the pain she felt when she thought of never seeing him again was something that would never fade.

"leave if you must" was all he said, Sansa stood straight and made her way up the stairs "i thought you said you would wait" he said suddenly, stopping her in her tracks, Sansa felt tears in her eyes at the confusion in his voice yes he had said she would wait for him, and it seems he had taken her up on that offer. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut

"i have said a lot of things that have not been true" she answered without turning around, quickly she made her way to her room slamming the door and letting the tears fall.

" _i have considered your proposition, lord Baelish" she said sitting down, She had tried giving Sandor leave, but he had not wanted too so he had stood outside her door, it had taken some persuading but finally he had agreed. Waiting some time until she was sure that she would not bump into him she made her way to the gardens_

" _i believed you would not join me" Baelish said reaching out to hold her hand, Sansa did everything possible to not cringe at the contact._

" _it was not as easy as planned" she mumbled pulling her hand away_

" _your dog?" he asked amused "we may need to find him a new charge, we cannot have him interfering"_

" _do not worry, I will find a way around him" she offered_

" _i believe you could but it would be better this way, I'll convince the king that the hound is not his best choice in guard" Sansa breathed in deep she didn't want to be separated from him._

" _as you see fit" she said_

" _so my lady what have you decided?" he asked leaning forward_

" _i believe I have been left without much of a option" she said, Baelish smiled widely his hand grabbing hers yet again pulling them to his lap_

" _you have made the right decision" he said deciding to not address her accusation, pulling her to her feet. She was tall enough to look down slightly at him, glad that at least in that she had the upper hand "this may not be the best venue for our encounters, sweetling, next time my chambers would be more suitable" he offered kissing her cheek, his lips to close to her own for comfort_

" _as you wish lord Baelish" she said once he stepped back_

She had come so far, she had managed to be brave, finally let her families strength shine trough but now she had been stripped of everything. She was tired, would these games never end? wiping a stray tear angrily, if she was forced to play it would be with her terms, she decided.

* * *

Sandor paced angrily outside her door, he had wanted to go back to his chambers and drink himself blind but he ended up at her door as always, wanting to kick it open and demand to know why she had been acting in such a way.

When she had slapped him his instincts kicked in, moving without thinking he had slammed her against the wall regretting it the moment he heard her head connect with the stones behind, the shock in her eyes made his blood run cold, he had never regretted something as much as he did at that moment, Then she had said _ser_ with so much venom he reacted the only way he knew how and that was with spite.

Running his had over his face trying to control what he felt he knocked and called out for her to open but received no answer, he tried a few more times hearing her move around on the other side, losing his temper he decided that his first option had been the right one, next time he would follow his head, it seemed to know what to do.

* * *

"Enter my sweetling" Baelish greeted stepping aside so she could enter, she hated the name he had decided to give her

His chambers where bigger than she had expected, a large stained window to one side under it a desk covered with papers, she could make out what looked like a map, in the centre of the room a oak bed covered in blankets and cushions she only assumed where made of the finest material.

She found it to be exceedingly decorated with gold and expensive tapestries covering every inch, the fire burning made the room feel suffocating. he showed her to a table covered with different fruits and cakes she recognized her favourites amongst the large variety, Baelish pulled out a chair for her

"thank you" she mumbled sitting down flinching slightly as his hand ran across her back when he made his way around to the other chair

"wine?" he asked before pouring his own

"no thank you I do not intend to stay long" she said sitting straighter

"sweetling, you may stay as long as you wish" he smiled popping a grape into his mouth offering the plate to her

"lady Sansa" she said "It is only proper to address one another in the correct manner,"

"as you wish lady Sansa" she could hear the distaste as he said so "you seem tense"

"no more than expected" she realised how sharp her tone was but could not come to care "you wished to see me, may I ask what for?"

"yes I thought you would be interested in knowing I have contacted you Lady mother, she knows of our plans" he smiled Sansa did her best to control her emotions but found herself shifting forward in her seat, was she really going to join her family again? "Your mother has always been a very smart woman, she had recommended a alternative plan" he offered pushing the plate that held lemon cakes to her "she believes it would be safer to go to the Vale of Arryn, her sister, your aunt Lysa is in the Eyrie, she would be willing to hide us from the Lannister's"

"you will be joining me?" she asked, that wasn't expected, she had imagined being shipped off with some guards, she couldn't imagine him leaving everything behind, specially after seeing his chambers

"of cause my lady, no matter how noble our companions may be I would never feel like I have done my duty towards you if I was to trust in the _honor_ to keep you safe, I much prefer to be there" his smile twisted her insides "as I was saying, your mother is worried that being at war you might be in danger with her at Riverrun" Sansa almost wanted to believe him, but why would her mother send her away, would she not wish to see her first, make sure she was safe and unharmed? she had never met her Aunt Lysa, and her mother talked very little of her, how could her mother think she would be safer with someone who she knew nothing of?

"may I see the letters my mother has sent?" she asked finally, she needed proof. When Baelish tensed she became sceptical

"you will understand my lady that it is dangerous to keep such things, I had to burn then after reading" she could hear the tension in his voice

"then I wish to write her, I have not had contact with my mother in some time" she could not hide the hope in her voice, if he truly had contacted her mother the thought of seeing her handwriting filled her with joy

"i do not think that would be such a good idea, we need to keep our contact as minim as possible, it would not do well if others where to suspect" Sansa looked away, she heard him sigh "you may leave your message with me and if I need contact her in a further date I will pass it along" he suggested smiling when she looked back at him, _my terms_ she thought

"if you must contact her again you will tell me and I will write to her myself, she is my mother after all and I believe she would like to know that I am well" She said standing up he followed suit "i believe it is time I leave, thank you lord Baelish" not waiting she left his chambers.

Making her way quickly to her chambers she could feel eyes on her, the fear of being caught was unbearable, the sooner Stannis arrived the sooner she would leave, the problem now was where she would be leaving too, and now she knew he would join her made her feel uneasy.

* * *

"your drunk" Sansa said kicking him in the ribs. He had fallen asleep at her door like the dog he was, he had been doing the same for the past two days, he had taken to following her in the shadows, wanting to find out why she had changed so drastically, the problem had been that when he finally found out he had hated his curiosity. Seeing her enter Littlefinger's chambers had his blood boiling, his hatred for the whoremonger at that moment had surpassed even the one he felt for his brother

"your observant" he huffed pulling the half empty wineskin to his lips drowning the contents

"your of no service drunk, my maids could do a better job at guarding me than you at this moment" she said walking past him her dress brushing his arm as she passed

"where are you going" he asked pulling himself up, he had not realised how drunk he was until just then, putting a hand against the wall to stop himself from falling

"i have no need of you, even less in that state" lately she had been using that cold tone and not just with him.

"so your going to _his_ chambers again" he accused satisfied when he saw her tense

"i ave no idea who's chambers you are referring too" Sandor growled _how can she lie to me_ he thought, his anger getting the best of him, _if you wanted to spend time with the whoremonger then i'll would treat you as you deserve_ he thought growling loudly like a rabid dog

"you're a lying whore" he snapped leaning against the wall Sansa turned shocked, her face flushed with anger

"and you are a stupid drunk of dog!" she yelled, her anger he could deal with

"i'd much prefer being a stupid drunk dog than a liar" he smirked, laughing when she strode up to him jabbing a finger at his armoured chest

"i have done nothing to deserve this" she whined "if you dislike my company so much find another _lying whore_ to guard!"

"The King already arranged that" he huffed he could seeing regret filled her face, she had been the reason why he had been reassigned "but I have a feeling you know what that is all about"

"i had no idea..." he could hear the unease

"another lie, have I not told you before that this place is filled with liars and cheats and you have yet to learn" he chuckled but there was no humour in the sound that's when he saw the tears, large fat round tears filling her eyes, followed by heart retching sobs, he had not wanted this, he had let his jealousy and anger get the better of him "little bird" when her sobs grew louder he pulled her into his arms "i did not mean what I have said" her body shaking against his she could hardly breathe, he felt more like a monster than ever before.

Without saying a word he scooped her up doing his best to keep his balance, still under the effects of the large amounts of wine he had consumed, he could feel her fingers gripping at his breast plate as if it where a life line.

Kicking the door open he laid her on the bed, sobs turning into hiccups her face red and covered in tears, closing and barring the door he returned to her side sitting next to her on the bed

"what has happened?" he asked his tone soft and calming as he stroked the hair away from her tear stained face.

"hold me" she begged reaching out for him, he knew that it would be a bad idea, But instead of following his head, like he had vowed too, he stood up and took of his weapons resting them on the wall next the bed then his gauntlets before sitting back down this time moving to rest against the headboard, his legs stretched out, lifting his arm for her to lay against him, Sansa's head lay against the metal that covered his heart, her arm wrapping around him as far as they would go, how could someone so small and fragile control him with such ease

"i did not mean any of what I said" he admitted stroking her arm trying to calm her

"neither did i" she admitted looking up her tears had slowed down "has the King assigned me a new Sworn shield? I never wanted for this to happen" her voice shaking and hands gripping tighter, Sandor laid his free hand on top of hers holding it

"no exactly little bird" she looked at him in confusion "Tyrion stepped in and offered his Sellsword in exchange for me" she sat up hand clutching her chest

"how is that _not exactly?_ " she asked panicking

"lets say that we have a deal, as long as you have no need to join the King I will still be the one to guard you" he said pulling her back down against him

"why would Lord Tyrion do that?" she sighed

"we have a understanding" he offered his head still swimming from the wine he needed to be careful about how much he said "now explain to me why all this has happened"

"lord Baelish.." she whispered, Sandor growled his breast plate trembling with the sound

"i saw you enter his chambers" he grunted "you did not leave for some time" he hadn't wanted to sound jealous but he found it impossible to hide

"i would never! Especially not with him!" she had caught the accusation in his voice "he...you will think me a fool" she said shamefully

"would you not rather me think of you as a fool?" he asked Sansa sat up looking down at him, he averted his eyes, not knowing how to face her if what he thought was true, he felt her reach out to touch his face

"i was with my maids in the gardens" she said "lord Baelish came and asked to speak in private" Sandor tensed "i said no but he insisted, said that my maids could stay close, just far enough for us to talk without being over heard, I thought it was easier to agree that way he wouldn't keep asking"

"you can't trust the man" Sandor said as he softly leaning into her hand against his will

"My maids where there, I thought he would never do anything inappropriate with them nearby" she tried to defend "he said that Stannis was near, and there was a possibility that Kings Landing would fall in the battle" he could feel her studying his reactions, almost afraid "then he said he could take me from here..."

"your not leaving with him" he stated barely managing to control what he felt

"you don't understand!" she sounded afraid "he made it seem like...my maids, they couldn't hear what was being said but he staged it all, his actions where over familiar, and he kissed my cheek in front of them!" her voice almost hysterical "I heard them whispering how they thought I had laid with him! he made sure I couldn't refuse, If Joffrey ever thought that I was betraying him..."

"you're right, you was a fool" he said sternly "but you will not leave with him" he repeated more sternly reaching out and touching her face, she leaned in almost immediately at the contact, her lips softly grazing his palm as she did so "why did you not tell me?"

"i thought I had no other option" she whispered against the skin of his hand quickly covering it so he would not pull back "i said yes" Sandor grunted his thumb grazing her lips, Sansa closed her eyes he could see tears glistening on her eyelashes, without thinking her pulled her down and kissed them away licking the salty water from his lips, then he chuckled.

"lucky your maids haven''t seen us" he smiled "then they would have something to talk about then" Sansa smiled leaning against his chest "when I saw you enter his chambers" he growled

"i never meant for any of this to happen, I should of told you but I felt so foolish"

"you have no need to worry little bird" he smiled as she sighed contently "let him believe you will run away with him" he laughed pushing her chin up so she would look at him "this will not happen again" he said "you will not lie to me" he pushed her onto her back and rolled over looking down at her using his arm to prop up his head so he could gaze at her "i will not take it so _nicely_ next time"

"you called me a whore, I don't think that was nice" she said but he heard no recrimination in her voice

"aye and you called me drunk dog" he chuckled moving his hand to her hair letting it trail down to her shoulders "that has marred me for life" he said trying to fake sadness he moved his hand further down, skimming over her shoulder and arm before grabbing her hand and pulling it to his lips, kissing her palm softly. For a while he believed he had lost her, it would never happen again, he would never lose her to another man he vowed looking down at her, he could feel his eyes growing heavy.

"you could stay here for a while" her soft voice said "you seem tired"

"aye little bird, i have not drunken this much since i started guarding you, i believe i may not be as tolerant as before" he chuckled "may i use your teats as a pillow?" he asked amused they looked very inviting, the material of her dress tight and lying flat on her back made them seem even more alluring, he didn't expect her to reach out and pull him down or to let his face rest against her skin. sighing he closed his eyes feeling her heart beat under his skin "i could grow accustomed to this" he said half asleep

"i could too" he heard her whisper before falling into a dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sandor looked around the hands small audience chambers, it was the fist time he had seen this part of the red keep, he had realised there was so much of the place where he lived that he still had yet to see, ha had been standing there for what seemed like hours while the Halfman for filled his duties.

At the table he saw the Queen regent, Littlefinger, and the Spider, they sat discussing the new message that had arrived that very morning. From what he could hear Stannis was advancing faster than expected, the first waves of attacks had started and Tywin had yet to send his men, preferring to protect Herrenhall from possible attacks, the Queen was furious with the decision to say the least.

Every time Littlefinger spoke Sandor couldn't help but grip the pommel of his sword, one quick swipe and he would be dead, the image helped calm if only slightly.

"i believe I am progressing, the alliance with the Tyrell's is as good as done" Petyr Baelish said smirk on his face "it would seem to think that Stannis in some way was involved with the assassination of his brother Renly"

"all I wish to know is if they will join us in battle" Cersei said unamused, Sandor could tell she detested every man seated at the table, she probably hated every man in Westeros, When King Robert had died he saw the hope she held, thinking she could control her son and control the throne but the moment Joffrey had ordered the beheading of Ned Stark that hope had faded. He had to hand it to the woman, she had more balls than most men.

"i am positive.." Littlefinger started but was quickly cut off by a very upset Queen

"positive isn't the answer I want, I want promises of allegiance, not hunches!" she said standing "I'm surrounded by incompetents" her anger evident as she strode off

"my dear sister tactful as always " Tyrion said smiling "i believe we have covered everything" he said standing too, Varys quickly followed suit leaving the chambers "Baelish?" the imp asked seeing as the man had yet to leave

"a word with you my lord?" he said sitting back down

"could you not have brought it up in court?" Tyrion asked

"i wish to visit the Eyrie, I have plans to seek help from Lysa Arryn, her relationship with her sister is strained to say the least and she wants no part in her nephews rebellion. I have reason to believe she will be more than willing to send some of her men to help defend kings landing, but she will not accept to do so unless I go in person to seek audience, she trusts my judgement" the sound of a sword being pulled from it's scabbard filed the room, Tyrion looked shocked at Sandor

"excuse me ser's just a reflex, all this talk of war has made me anxious for a kill" he offered, his eyes never leaving Baelish, he had been dangerously close to attacking Littlefinger.

Sansa had explained everything the day before, how he planned to flee with her, how her mother had asked that they go to the Eyrie instead of Riverrun,when she had told him that Sandor knew that Baelish had plans of his own for the little bird and he had yet to tell the Halfman of what had happened.

"when would you leave?" Tyrion asked still looking at Sandor confusion on his face.

"i could have a boat ready before the arrival of Stannis" Baelish smiled

"you will not join us in battle?" Tyrion laughed knowing the answer "very well I give you permission to seek Lady Arryn's help, please inform me of when you have your boat ready" Baelish nodded and stood walking past Sandor, the smirk on his face evident

"Hound" he nodded "i did not expect to see you here, I have heard that you are no longer Lady Sansa's sworn shield"

"you have heard right" he said gritting his teeth Baelish nodded

"all for the best, I believe a man as yourself would much prefer to not have to watch over a young lady, you must of found it to be a bore" Sandor growled at the man before pushing past him to stand next to his new charge

* * *

"drink" Tyrion offered pushing a cup toward him "you seem to be very tense"

"that man brings the best out of me" Sandor grunted sitting down at the table and drowning the cup in one gulp

"why are you not with the lady, you know that unless I need your assistance you are free to do as you wish?" Tyrion asked stacking papers as he did so

"she told me what happened, I thought you would be interested" Sandor offered reaching for the jug of wine.

After explained everything to Tyrion they sat in silence, he could see the little man thinking, Sandor had to admit that he was glad he had confided in him when he did, Sandor wasn't a man that knew a great deal of how to manipulate others into doing his will, words and lies had never been his strength.

"that would explain your appalling behaviour before, you must learn to control your temper" Tyrion sighed inching the bridge of his nose "i received this along with the news from Stannis" Tyrion pulled out a piece of parchment from his sleeves handing it to the him, he recognized the writing immediately, skimping over the words he handed it back

"there is no hiding now, if this is going to work we have little time left" Sandor said, he felt relieved finally things where in motion.

* * *

"lord Tyrion" Sansa greeted, she had not expected to see him seated next to his nephew Tommen, a empty seat to his right, he pulled it out slightly so she could occupy it

"Lady Sansa, a pleasure" he smiled tipping his cup "please sit" Sansa did as asked

"thank you" her voice unsure. looking around the room in search of Sandor, had he not said he was the small lords sworn shield now? she had not seen Sandor since he had fallen asleep in her arms and that had been more than a day ago

"Clegane has been occupied" Tyrion said without looking her way, his cup covering his mouth "if you would be so kind to join me later, this is not the best place to talk" his voice low enough that only she could hear him, she had been fooled before, it would not happen again, she was about to refuse when Tyrion smiled "he said you might not wish too do so, specially after lord Baelish fiasco" Sansa tensed looking at him, _how does he know_ she thought, her heart pounding in her ears, had they found out, did the King know "he gave me this for you as a proof that i am trust worthy" he grabbed her hand under the table and placed something in it, looking down she saw a bloodied handkerchief "i believe he said you would know what it meant" Sansa's quickly hid the material in her sleeve, he had given her the piece of cloth the day Joffrey had killed her father, wiping blood of her broken lip, it had been hidden along with everything that reminded her of home and safety.

"where?" she asked looking at the maids that where caring the food to the table. Lords and ladies filled the hall, a few guards standing at the back near the door, between them her new sworn shield, he almost blended into the darkness.

"do not worry Bronn will take you" he said smiling at one of the maids that left a tray, Sansa saw the girl look away quickly, she felt sorry for him at that moment.

After that there was only small talk while they ate, Sansa was surprised that on more than one occasion he had made her smile, Tommen had joined in on there conversation making her realise how similar the two where, there was no true malice behind there actions, they just had belonged to the wrong family. Tyrion Lannister was jaded just as Sandor, a life of staring and laughing would do that to any, no mater how strong or rich.

Tyrion retired first, bowing to her as he left. She saw him walk up to his sellsword pulling him down so he may speak to him, then the man nodded and regained his position. She followed soon after walking up to her new guard who bowed as she approached, he offered her his arm

"thank you ser" she said linking her arm trough his

"ser? I like the sound of that" he chuckled "especially coming from a pretty lady" Sansa looked around the courtyard, people moving around, each to there own. She found it strange how not once had she felt someone look there way, she had grown used the how she felt followed or hearing Sandor growl when there where whispers directed at them, that's when she realised that it was Sandor that gained the attention of everyone they passed, she had never been there focus just the large scarred man that held her company, Looking up at the man next to her she could see why they where being ignored, he was comely in his own way but his face held no distinction what so ever, he was just another face in the crowd.

They arrived at the royal septuaire located near the stables, the sun had began to set and filled the room with a red glow, she had forgotten how impressive it was, statues of the seven looking down on them from there large altars, when had she last been to pray? She could only remember going to the Godswood with Sandor.

"Magnificent place is it not?" she heard Tyrion ask stepping out from behind the stature of the Crone "please come, join me" he said signalling to a bench under one of the large stained windows Sansa walked up to him smiling polity, sitting down on the far end she placed her hands in her lap, unsure of what was happening, the sound of the door bang open made both Tyrion and her jump up from there seat, Bronn quickly unsheathed his sword ready to attack, her heart beating like that of a rabbit.

"it's you" Bronn said stepping sideways so they could see who was there, Sansa let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sandor walk towards them.

"who else was you expecting" he grunted then looked down at her nodding

"now that we are all here" Tyrion offered sitting back down patting the stone bench for her to follow "you see lady Sansa, it seems that both Clegane and me have a common interest" Tyrion offered moving so he could look at her as he talked "a while back the Hound decided it was about time you where to leave Kings Landing, and I agree" Sansa's eyes opened in shook, quickly looking and Sandor who leaned against the statue of the smith

"i told you I would take you home did I not?" he asked amused at her shocked face "have I ever lied to you?" Sansa shook her head but could not formulate a word, she wanted to fling herself at him kissing him so he could know just how much it meant to her. if she had thought she loved him before now the feeling had only intensified.

"he was smart enough to confide in me" Tyrion chuckled before pulling out a small wad on papers handing it to her "his plan, a smart one at that, was to contact your family, warning them of where my nephew had sent his men, so to gain there trust" he said glancing at Sandor "he warned them not to attack, but it was only understandable that at first they would mistrust him, for that you had to pay I am sorry" he said, Sansa unfolded the first letter, a shaking hand rose to her mouth covering her sobs as tears feel

 _Ser Clegane_

 _we where unsure of you intentions when we received your first two messages, it is only understandable, you have been the Lannister's dog all of your life. I myself still am weary of your intentions, but you have sent us news of my daughter and for that I am grateful._

 _Once we found the troupes you had informed us of I tried dissuading my son from engaging in battle, but it was possible. since your last letter he has seemed more complaisant and has decided to manoeuvrer around the Lannister in future advances. Please keep us informed of my daughters well being_

 _Lady Catelyn Stark_

Sansa wiped the tears from her eyes, seeing her mothers writing had opened up something inside she thought forgotten, she looked trough each letter carefully, arriving to the last one

"this one arrived recently" Tyrion offered

 _Ser Clegane_

 _You have proved yourself , but what you have asked of us is something we can not provide without proof of my daughters well being, we can not spare a search group and our bannermen along with my son have a thirst for lions blood, unless we receive news directly from her I can not promise that the next group of Lannister's escape so lightly_

 _Lady Catelyn Stark_

"so you see our predicament, I had planned to keep you in the dark until we had everything ready, against Clegane's wishes I must add, but this has changed our plans slightly" Tyrion said retrieved the letters from her clasped hands "if you wish to join your family I need to ask that you write to your lady mother, you must make sure that what you say is something only your family would know, it will be our only way to assure her that we are of trust" he reached to the ground lifting up a small bundle, inside parchment and a quill "i must ask you to be rapid, there is little time to waste"

"may I know what this plan is?" Sansa asked still not believing what was happening "and why is my a escape something of importance to you?"

"all I can say is that both Clegane and I are doing our best to prepare everything for when the day comes, but I would prefer if you knew as little as possible, it is for your own safety" he said regretfully "as for Baelish, I may assure you he has had no contact with your mother, we believe he had plans of his own. he has already asked for permission to travel to the Eyrie and is preparing a boat to leave before the arrival of Stannis, you must let him believe that you are still joining him" he sighed "as to why I wish for you to return to your family, I have many reasons. One being that I did not agree with what happened to you and your family since Winterfell, your mother is just, and treated me fairly even against her own beliefs. your father just as honourable. And you my lady deserve a life far from Joffrey and for the pain this place has brought you. Another reason one i hope to see come true is that as much as my family dislikes me I have a great respect for them, specially for my brother, I would wish to see him return Safely" Sansa nodded happy with his answer

"when shall I leave, what should I prepare for the journey?" she couldn't hide her happiness any longer, she saw the small man smile at her

"i know you have many questions my lady but you must trust us, if not me then trust Clegane, all I may say is the sooner lady Stark receives this letter the faster you will be on your way home" Sansa nodded, _home_ she thought would she really be seeing it again? pulling the parchment towards her

"may I be alone to write?" She asked her voice a little shaky she had no idea what to say, how to convince her mother, the last time she had contacted them had been asking Rob to bend the knee to King Joffrey

"as you wish" he stood, all three men walking to the door

"Sandor" she whispered "please stay" Tyrion looked at the larger man a slight smirk on his face

"Bronn you may wait for lady Sansa outside, Clegane, please bring me the letter as soon as possible" he said leaving with his sellsword trailing behind.

Sandor walked back to where she was seated. She breathed deeply and started writing, she hadn't realised how much she had wanted to say to her mother until the whole parchment was covered in words, looking up at Sandor she folded the page and handed it to him, he placed it hidden in his breastplate. Sansa sat staring at him for a while.

"i wanted to tell you before" he grunted, Sansa held her hand up stopping him, right now she didn't care for words, she quickly stood up and launched herself into his arm, she felt Sandor step back surprised, knowing he would try and stop her, she decided to do what she wanted. Before he could say a word she smashed her lips against his, preying them open. Sansa weakened when he growled and picked her up as if she weighed nothing, she felt the cold stone behind her back, one hand holding her waist the other on the tops of her thighs, holding her in place, the feeling was like nothing she had felt before, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking the kiss.

For the first time she felt him take the lead, his kisses more aggressive than hers had ever been, nipping and sucking, his tongue invading her mouth, all she could feel and taste was him She decided that she liked it. The feeling of his body pressing against her sent heat waves filling her to the brim and sending a soft throbbing in her womanly parts. His armour digging almost painfully into her skin of her thighs but she preferred that feeling than not having him there.

When she felt him pull back just enough for her to breathe she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, he then started peppering kisses down her neck "Sandor" she whimpered everything she felt was almost overwhelming, she could feel him smile against her collar bone before his tongue and lips tasting the saltiness of her skin, Sansa closed her eyes at the feeling her breathing heavy, loving the way his hand moved over her body from her waist trailing carefully up her ribs stopping just under her breats, his thumb rubbing gently the material.

"you keep making those noises and the sellsword will know why you wanted me to stay" he smirked quickly nipping the skin under his lips, she gasped loudly arching into him, her face flushed at such a wanton display but she cared little, the feeling of him was all she cared about at the moment, moisture pool at her centre, she had explored her body on many occasions, specially after spending the day in his company, but nothing had quite felt as she did now as bit her breast softly then sucked the skin where his teeth had been moments before. she hadn't realised that he had pulled down the hem of her neckline slightly, enough for him to access the tops of her teats freely, his hand squeezing her breast softly, how could she enjoy such a brazen act so much, her septa had never explained more than the necessary when it came to men, her breathing short and rapid as he moved back up to her lips kissing her soundly before he stepped back and letting her drop to the ground.

Sansa wanted to crawl back up his body, see what else he could make her feel, his hand still on her breast, his thumb trailing languidly across her clothed covered nipple, Sansa squeezed her legs together hopping to relive some of the pressure that had been building "i need to leave, the imp needs to send the letter" even if he said so he did no move only kept looking down at his hand on her breast, sansa laid hers on top, not willing for him to leave quite so soon

"you could stay a while longer" her voice husky grabbing his other hand she pulled it up to her other breast smiling when he pushed her back against the statue of the Crone "i have not seen you for some days"

"this is a dangerous game we play" he rasped bending to kiss the valley between her breasts, his hands pushing them together slightly as he did so, Sansa loved the feeling of his scared skin rubbing against her, she moved her hands to his hair pulling him closer never wanting to separate from him. The sound of material ripping caught her attention before she had time to react his lips wrapping around her nipple tugging at it made her gasp and grip his hair into a fist, she felt her knees give out slightly.

A load knock at the door tore them apart, Sansa's face flushed she looked down to see that her bodice would need new laces, Sandor just chuckled at her shocked face before moving to the door, doing her best to cover as much as possible, Sandor opened the door just enough and she heard voices but couldn't make out what was being said.

"you guard is a impatient bugger" he offered walking back to her "told him you was almost finished" Sansa went to collect the leftover parchment and quill, tying it back up in the cloth Tyrion had left behind and handing it to Sandor.

"you have risked everything for me" she said softly Sandor just grunted in response "will you be the one to take me to my family?" she had to admit she was scared that he would say no

"aye little bird" he said looking down at her expectant face "there would be nothing left for me here once you are gone"

"the king will put a price on your head" Sandor nodded "are you sure this is what you want?"

"would you rather I stay here?" he asked amused that she was fretting over him

"NO!" she gasped "no, I don't want that"

"would you rather stay here then?" he chuckled at the way her face cringed at the thought, reaching out he to touch her face

"little bird" he said pulling her to him, her arms wrapped around his waist she laid head against his chest listening to the metal of his breastplate rumble with his beating heart "i have done far too many bad things in my life to remember, there is a special part of hell for men like me, but even I can see that you do not deserve what has happened to you, I only wish to rectify the damage done"

"is that the only reason why?" she mumbled against his chest Sandor chuckled

"the only reason I am willing to admit too at this moment" he said stroking her hair Sansa smiled at his response

"may I admit why I wish for you to stay by my side?" she asked looking up hopefully

"not yet, if you still feel the same way once we arrive at your mothers side I will not stop you" he kissed the top of her head "I may not see you for some days" he admitted kissing her forehead "once we receive response you must be ready" Quickly kissing her lips and pulling back before they could take it any further "you will have to trust the imp while I'm gone, the sellsword is to follow you so do not visit littleprick alone" Sansa nodded "i'll remember those while i'm away" he chuckled looking down at her teats Sansa blushed and slapped his arm

"is that all you'll remember while your away" she asked defiantly Sandor just chuckled

"little bird I always remember you" he admitted pushing her along.


	12. Chapter 12

**I've been a bit busy this week but i hope this update makes up for the lost time! Also i'd like to thank again everyone that is following, commenting and faving this story, i know there are mistakes but i'm still looking for a Beta that might be intresetd in helping, so if anyone wants to help i would be really grateful!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

Bronn stood of in the distance, she needed a moment alone after meeting Baelish yet again. She did not understand why he had been asking to see her more and more often, he never seemed to talk of anything regarding his plan of fleeing Kings Landing or gave her news from the north. On a few occasions she had wondered if he knew of her plan too flee with the help of Sandor and Lord Tyrion, if he was just testing to see if he could catch her with a lie, he did enjoy catching people with lies, having that power over them was something he cherished, that was one of the many sides of him she did not like. Other times she believed it was mealy because he enjoyed making her feel uncomfortably much like the king did.

Every encounter had seemed the same, he would start talking of how everything was moving forward just the way he had planned, how soon she would be safe and far away and once everything calmed she would return to her mother just as planned, when he had told her that she would ask to write to her mother, when she did his face would change slightly but just as quickly he would recover and changed the conversation.

Above all he loved telling her all the gossip he or his spies had overheard, the joy in his voice when he told her something especially scandalous was evident, telling her that she should learn to use these things _there are wars that are won on the battle field, but not all of us where made to wield a sword, for some our sword is our brain, knowing the secrets of our enemies will give you the advantage and for others it is between there legs, you must learn you strengths and use them to your advantage_ she felt like he was instructing her to become one of his spies, telling her how to listen in on others, follow them unnoticed, she had to admit that one day his teachings may come in handy so she had let him continue.

She had not minded that so much, the things he taught her could one day come in handy what had bothered her most was after he had retold the newest gossip in King's Landing instead of leaving he would move closer, looking at her like she was something he wished to posses, a longing in his eyes that disturbed her. He would talk of her mother, always starting innocent enough, memories of his childhood, how they had been friends, some stories had even made her smile imagining her mother as a child but that never lasted, after a while his eyes would linger too long on her body, the smile he wore at the memories would turn into something more perverted and she could almost see his fingers twitch as if he wanted to touch her _You look so much like you mother, but your hair is lighter_ he said on more then one occasion his wistfulvoice made her inside churn. Sometimes she wondered if once he realised she had fled with another would he also tell the same lies he had spread about her mother, telling anyone who would listen how she had seduced him, laid with him, would people also smirk knowingly whenever her name escaped his mouth.

Sansa sighed turning to look at her sellsword, Bronn was tossing his new bag of coins as if weighing it's contents, a large smile on his face as he did so. She felt proud of herself everytime Baelish gave a new bag to him, after Sandor had told her to act as if nothing had changed, to keep meeting Lord Baelish she had decided that if she had to suffer his company it would no longer be in his chambers, alone, all she had needed to do was play the sweet little bird she had been when first arriving to Kings Landing, a few kind words, a soft touch on his arm and a shy smile was all it took to make him understand that meeting in a more appropriate place and having Bronn join then was for the best _he is a sellsword, I promise he will be discreet if you pay him well_ he had smiled at that and agreed with a kiss to the cheek lingering just a bit too long and a bit to close to her mouth, it had taken all he control to no push him away but she had managed,Later than day Bronn had thanked her with a big smile while he dangled a bag of coins for her to see.

Tyrion had assured her that Baelish had yet to have his boat stocked and readied, trading had slowed and that had halted his plans slightly, Stannis would not arrive for some time, the last news was he was still weeks away, and she would be long gone before then, as soon as they received news from her mother she would be on her way. But even so she had seen the Red Keep slowly change, she could sense a unease between the guards, training in the yards was more common than not, and more and more younger boys joined the ranks, all of them too green to know what there possible outcome would be.

Boys no other than Bran with dreams of fighting Stannis and his men, becoming heroes, children that like her brother and herself that had believed that fighting in war was noble and brave, that if they managed to defeat the enemy they would be knighted for there bravery, but now children playing at war was all she saw when she watched them, there would be no knighting for them, no glory, they would just be a shield so that the _true_ knights may hide behind, only there mothers would remember and mourn them.

"we may leave" Sansa said walking up to her sellsword he looked down still smiling "at this pace you will be a rich man" she smiled Bronn laughed tying the bag of coins to his belt and handing her a small bundle, it was warm and smelt strongly of sweet lemons, smiling she peeled back the napkin two slices of freshly baked lemon cake inside

"he brought this while you was alone" Bronn smiled nodding towards the serpentine steps, Sandor was standing guard as Tyrion talked to his squire, a young boy that never seemed to talk more than the necessary. He dwarfed most men but seeing him stand over the small lord and the child made it almost comical, his eyes following her, she smiling and holding the cakes closer he nodded.

"why did he not join me?" she asked confused, Sandor had said he would keep her company when Tyrion had no need for him but She had not been near him for days but it felt like weeks today was the only day she had not seen him in passing, sometimes felt like the hidden kisses they had shared had all been a dream, he had not sought her out again or even looked her ways when they passed by one another.

"he seemed busy" her sellsword shrugged "soon you will be begging to never see him again" he chuckled "i can't imagine being on the road with him" Sansa smiled

She would only admit to herself that she was looking forward to spending time with Sandor, she missed him dearly. His raspy voice and the way it almost sounded like metal against stone, on any other man the sound would of grated her nerves but not on him, his grunts and growls when he had no answers or simply decided that they were a better response than actual words always made her giddy, she missed the sound of him chuckling or laughing and the way it vibrated inside her. She smiled at the memory of him having to bend as he entered most rooms, the doors far to low for a man of his hight or how his scars twisted with his every expression, the gray of his eyes it amazed her how the colour seemed to change when his moods did, and considering he was such a volatile man she had seen all the different shades possible, going from a soft calm misty colour of morning fog to the dark stormy clouds of the north.

What she missed the most and kept her awake a night where the memories of his strong hands and soft lips, those she missed like she would miss the air she breathed.

Never had she thought to be a woman that desired a man in such a way. She had been brought up to be a lady, one that lived to for fill her wifely duties, not expecting joy or satisfaction other than that of knowing she had pleased her husband, her septa had never told her she could seek out pleasure by her own hand even less while dreaming of a man that was not her betrothed, nor did she say that she might find a man that would make her feel like every part of her body was aflame just by looking her way.

But she was that woman, she desired him more than anything or anyone before, there had not been a night since she had last been near him that she hadn't awoken with her legs tangled in her bedding sheets and a almost painful throbbing between her legs, one that even after her nightly ministrations never seemed to dull.

She had not be aware that she was staring at him until she came out of her daze and found him smirking at her his eyes roaming over her body and licking his lips, she would not shy away she thought trying to cover her blush quickly making her way towards him she saw the young squire run off and Tyrion stand to greet her

"Lady Sansa what a pleasure to see you" he said bowing down slightly she noted that Sandor tensed slightly, he wasn't so forward now she was near him

"Lord Tyrion" she quickly glancing at Sandor "i just wanted to thank you for your thoughtful gift" she said trying not to smile when Sandor grunted and Tyrion chuckled looking up at his sworn shield

"i believe it would be safe to say that i'm glad you liked it" he said smiling wide "don't you agree Clegane" Sansa smiled then

"i like it very much it was a extremely kind gesture" glancing back at Sandor he was doing his best not to look her way but she saw him smile quickly before recovering "again thank you, I must leave now and ready for supper, will you be joining me these evening?" she asked

"i received a important raven, I may not be able to join you until later, after supper maybe?" this time his eyes grew serious "i hope there would be no inconvenience"

"none" she smiled trying not to look nervous "i shall see you later then" she said walking back to her chambers, her heart racing.

* * *

Sandor sat by the window, the sound the the Halfman's pacing filled the dark room. Before serving the Imp he had not realised how uncomfortably small and bare the little birds chambers where, it seemed that Joffrey had been sure to provide her with only the necessary, her room was dull and empty, nothing he would expect from a ladies room, no tapestries decorating the walls, or soft rugs to keep the cold stone from touching her feet, the bed covers no better than that of a maid, yet she had not complained once.

Once she was back with her mother he would make sure they provided her with everything she deserved.

Sandor quickly stood at the sound of footsteps approaching and the door being pushed open

"thank you ser" Sansa said politely moving to close the door the candle she carried flickering close to her face, Sandor worried that it was too close, he could almost feel the flames lick against his own skin.

"what type of sworn shield doesn't check to see if the room is empty!?" Sandor barked making her jump he tried not to smile at the mixture of anger and relief on her face

"not a sworn shield" Bronn offered with a chuckle "anyway I could smell wet dog from the court yard"

"Bronn" Tyrion warned ushering Sansa in "please stay guard" before closing the door "excuse me Lady Sansa for visiting so late" before she could respond Tyrion sat down gesturing for her to follow, she left the candle between them on the table her eyes expectant flickering between the Halfman and himself "when you wrote to Lady Stark I also sent along a message. yYou must understand this is the only way we believe this will work, but we must ask something of you, both Sandor and I have seen how brave and strong you have been since your fathers death, you have endured things that others can not imagine, and I wish I did not..." Sandor's growl interrupted them

"stop treating her like a child" he snapped moving next to the dwarf, she looked up slightly confused "your brother has to win another battle" Sandor growled, he understood how Tyrion was trying to break the news to her but his ramblings where getting on his nerves "not any battle either, Tywin has sent a scouting troupe to the twins along with some of his best men, since your brother had not won a battle in a while they believe his defences are low or his instincts are failing, if your brother is to win the battle you know what will happen" he could feel the tension in his body when she realised what was being said she sat back in the chair breathing deep

"they will beat me" she stated turning to look at the Tyrion "there no other way?"

"if there was Lady Sansa we would of found it" Tyrion said, Sandor could almost see shame in the small man's eyes, he heard her take a deep breath squeezing her eyes shut "the king and his guard are predictable, and we must use that to our advantage"

"very well, when do you think this will happen?" she sat straight hands on her lap even if she tried to act brave he could see her hand shaking and her eyes glazing over

"soon" Sandor said walking up to her, he reached out to touch her hair Sansa sighed at the contact a soft smile on her face as she looked up to him "leave" he growled glancing at Tyrion, he could feel the man studying them before he stood

" letter your mother sent you" he said tapping the note on the table "be sure to hide it well or destroy it" Tyrion said before leaving, Sandor waited until he head footsteps disapear

"you're a brave little wolf" Sandor growled tugging at a strand of hair making her giggle at the gesture

"not that brave" her voice trembled but her smile still in place "I'm scared" she admitted

"you would be a fool to not be afraid" he shrugged pulling her to her feet and into his arms, he had missed how she moulded perfectly against his body, just tall enough so he didn't have to bed down to far to lay a kiss on the top of her head, smelling the soft lavender scent of her hair as he did so "but only a brave person would put that fear aside" he couldn't hide the pride in his voice, he had seen what had been done to her before but she was willing to face what was to come

"will I need to pack my belongings" she whispered her face resting against his metal breastplate and her fingers toying with the mail under it "i don't have much but there are a few things I do not want to leave"

"it has all been taken care off, if you must bring something make sure it is indispensable, no clothes, that has been arranged" he said before pulling back

"must you leave already?" he heard the slight whine in her voice and smirked he leaning over to pick up the letter Tyrion had left for her

"i just thought you might want to read this" he said before sitting down when she moved closer he pulled her into his lap, a giggle escaped her lips before she settled against his chest her head resting on the spaulder covering his shoulder, handing it to her she fumbled with the paper before opening it his hand moved to rest on her knee softly massaging it, he knew that her allowing him to do such a thing was far from ladylike but it seemed that she didn't care about what was proper when she was in his company _,_ smirking at the memory of her body reacting to him when they where in the sept, he could still hear her soft moans ringing in his ears and how she had felt no shame while he kissed her teats she had even asked for more with her actions he had been so absorbed in his memories he had not heard her talk until she nudged him slightly, he grunted in response

"have you read it?" she asked again

"it was sent for you" he grunted Sansa nodded and folding the paper and leaving it on the table, moving so she could look at him his hand moved further up her leg with the movement

"good news?" he asked squeezing just above her knee

"very" she said giddily one hand resting where her head had been and the other pushing the hair away from his scars so she could see him better "you will stay with me once we arrive at Riverrun" her smile growing bigger leaning forward and quickly kissing him "I have asked my mother to allow you to be my sworn shield, she has talked to my brother, and they seem to agree with my request " she said her lips so close he could feel them move against his own as she talked "that is if you wish too" blushing slightly and pulling back to look at him, he did not know how to respond, of cause he wished to stay with her

"it will not be that simple" he grumbled he did not wish to spoil her moment of happiness but as always he had to be the voice of reason he pulled her closer, her head tucking under his jaw her content sigh made him hold her tighter "why did your brother agree to me being your sworn shield?" he asked part of him already knowing that she had asked as a ultimatum, thinking she was doing right by him

"i said that it was my only condition when returning, that I only felt safe with you" she admitted her voice low her fingers toying with different pieces of his armour

"and you think that he will not try his best to change your mind once we arrive?" he asked, if he was the young northern King he would do the same, show her that there where more suitable options, better and nobler men that could protect her from others and from themselves "his men will not accept me, nor will they stand by idly while there princess is being guarded by the Lannister's dog" he rasped "they will sooner try to kill me than let me near there King or any Stark for that matter" she pulled back to look at him

"i don't care if he intends on changing my mind or what his banner men think" her voice soft but stern "they know little of the type of man you are, once we arrive they will see you are not the Lannister's _dog_ and I will have no other care for me but you"

"and your husband? Will you not have him care for you?" he asked, the disgust in his voice so evident that even he flinched slightly at the sound "your brother will have a small army of eager men ready to protect you and ask for your hand, both your brother and your mother know the type of man you have dreamed of all your life, they will find you a suitable match" her laughter caught him off guard

"a suitable match" she said bitterly "i had a _suitable match_ and it is that same one I am fleeing from now" she reached out placing her hand on either side of his face, he realised she did this whenever she wanted him to see that what she was saying was truthful "they do not know me, not any more, I have had my fill of handsome and charming men, I am tired of doing what is told and expected of me, If I am to marry it will be the man of my choosing" he couldn't help but chuckle as much as she had learnt over her time in Kings Landing, no matter how thick her skin had grown from the beatings and humiliation she still had her head filled with songs

"I'm sorry to tell you that ladies such as yourself have little choice in this matter, wars are won with alliances and those are won by money and by marriage, the best a lady can ask for is a kind husband that will give her a brat so she may have company while he is off fucking some whore" he always had to be the harsh voice of reality he wished he could give her those songs she dreamed off but Westeros was no place for such day dreaming

"and love?" he could hear the sadness in her voice, he put his hand on her waist lifting her off his lap, he could not talk of such things with her so close, standing once he let her go he moved to stand near the window

"love?" he snorted looking out over Blackwater bay "the only thing love will do is break a ladies heart and get a man killed" he could not turn to look at her, knowing he would only see disappointment in her eyes if he did so "if you ever loved a man in such a way all you could wish for would be to meet him in secret and hope your husband is a blind fool" turning to her, the room was dark enough that he could hide his face, hide his true feeling

"then we shall not return to Riverrun if those are my options" the strength and determination in her voice was something he hadn't expected "i have lived in this place hiding from all, afraid that I would be beaten for just looking up from the ground, lying everyday so I could survive this hell, I will not change this prison for another and I will not conform to living a life with a husband I care little for" she moved closer to him "nor will I hide my feelings so I may be with the man I love" her eyes never leaving his, he sighed knowing that fighting her on this would be a lost cause, she would have to learn the truth herself.

"we will go to Riverrun" he said holding his hand up for her to listen "if you still feel this way after we arrive and have had enough time for you to be with your family then I shall take you wherever you wish to go, be it further north or across the narrow sea to the free cities, I will not let you stay against your will" he said moving to the door, he knew that his actions did little to help her see things differently but every time she kissed him or touched his face he would forget of his noble intentions and let his instincts take over, he only hoped that once with her mother she would see she could have so much more, everything she needed and deserved, and when that day arrived he would decide what to do but he would not let his feelings hold her captive.

"then you will stay with me?" her voice hopeful he turned to look at her

"aye little bird, for as long as you will have me" he said nodding before leaving her behind finally breathing out once the door closed

"does she need me to stay?" Bronn asked stepping out from the shadows hearing the door lock behind them Sandor shook his head "i was planning on going down to the brothels, having a beautiful lady at my mercy and a few wineskin's to fill whatever hole she can not satisfy, I believe you are in need of the same, this may be our last opportunity" he chuckled

"aye I could do with a few wineskin's" he grumbled making his way to the steps as the sellsword followed close behind


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _Soon_ had arrived two days later, no matter how she had prepared herself for her inevitable beating, she had not been ready, Bronn and herself had been walking out of the godswood after spending the morning praying when she saw Meryn Trant standing in front of them blocking there path, a large grin on his face, she felt a sudden emptiness inside, a dread she had never felt before.

"Lady Sansa" he greeted "it has been some time" the chuckle he let go at his inside joke made Sansa want to run "the King wishes to speak with you"

"very well" she said ashamed of how her voice shook, they started walking towards the Great Hall, at least she knew that Sandor and Tyrion would be waiting there prepared to stop if the beating got out of control like it had on other occasions, when suddenly Trant's hand gripped her wrist tighter then necessary his grin even wider and a glint in his eyes that she did not appreciate "excuse me?" she asked confused at the contact

"the King wishes to see you in his chambers" he said pulling her towards the middle Bailey she let lose a yelp as he twisted her arm

"let go of the lady" Bronn warned stepping between them, Sansa saw the Kingsguard face twist in anger, laying a hand on Bronn's arm she looked at him, she did not want him to be harmed

"it is ok" she nodded "ser Trant was not trying to harm me" she could feel bile rise when she heard the man in question laugh

"listen to the lady I am not trying to _harm_ her" still he let go of her arm, pushing her toward the serpentine steps that led to Maegor's Holdfast, she rubbed her arm as she walked, the silence between the three was chilling her to the bone, she was sure her heartbeat was loud enough for all to hear.

Arriving at the Kings chambers she almost turned to run, the door was open and she could see the Kingsguard at the full standing there, Joffrey stood waiting at the door, gripping a golden cup, she could see his knuckles turn white as his anger come of in waves

"i hate waiting!" he yelled seeing her, Sansa quickly recovered speeding up and entering the room "not you" he snarled at Bronn "she has no need of you" Sansa turned to look at her sellsword, by the look on his face this had not been planned, she had been scared before but now she was petrified "go!" he yelled, Bronn left quickly and she saw him walking fast down the steps, taking a deep breath she turned and curtsied

"your grace" she said softly not looking from the floor

"i have had more than enough of you and your family!" he yelled tossing his cup at her, hitting her shoulder, she flinched, the red wine covered her whole left side _it looks like blood_ she thought grimly "what have I done to deserve you as a future wife? You disgust me!" he started pacing

"I'm sorry that I am not what you wished for your grace" she had never seen Joffrey so erratic, his movements brusque, he moved towards her fast making her step back in fear, his faces inches from her own

"sorry means nothing to me!" he said spitting on her as he talked, pointing at Kettleblack "hit her" he ordered stepping back, she could hear the odd pleasure in his voice. The first strike to the ribs almost made her fall to the ground "for fuck sake hold her up!" he yelled, Trant quickly moved behind gripping her arms back with so much force she was sure he was trying to break both arms, Kettleblack punched her yet again, this time to the other side, falling against Trant she heard him hiss, she almost threw up when she felt him move slightly against her rear, the metal of his armour scraping against her dress "your brother has attacked us yet again, this time my grandfathers troupes, he was not happy" he pointed at Kettleblack who punched her again "and neither am I" he said walking up to her gripping her face hard, his other hand gripping her waist so hard she doubled over slightly in pain"i think I have waited enough for you" he smirked "what does it matter if I was to take you now instead of on our wedding day? You are mine anyway I should be able to do with you as I wish" the hand on her waist moved up to her breasts squeezing hard making her yelp in discomfort, she tried to wriggle out of reach but that only made her rub against Trant making him grunt at the contact "i think I have the right to test what is being offered, you would not buy a horse without breaking it in first" he chuckled stepping away "strip her" he ordered

"please your grace" she could not hide her fear, she felt all eyes on her, never before had she felt so vulnerable.

"please what?" he snapped turning to look at her, Sansa did not know how to answer as he started untying his tunic "well?" he asked amused, she could not think of anything to say "strip her, now" this time Joffrey's tone was different his eyes looking at her lustfully.

Trant let go of her arms reaching around and gripping the hem of her neckline pulling, the thin material tore easily. Taking a deep breath she decided that she would not cry or beg, if this was what was destined to happen she would give him no satisfaction. Standing still as the Kingsguard tore the material from her body, She held the kings gaze as she stood in her undergarments his eyes twitching in anger as she did so "everything" he said walking closer studding her, she could tell he was searching for fear, embarrassment, even anger but she would give him non of those, she felt her corset being torn open, the air against her naked flesh almost made her shiver, then her smallcloth was pulled down her legs, Trant's hand moved against her behind as he stood the cold metal against her skin and the heat of the gazes she felt where almost too much to bare

"turn" he ordered making a swivelling motion with his finger but she did not move "make her" he grunted annoyed Trant's hands moved to her shoulders gripping hard making her turn around in front of all "you are pleasing" Joffrey said almost surprised "but i have seen better" he chuckled pulling his tunic over his head "mother said your hips a wide and that means you will give me many sons, we will have to see" throwing his tunic onto the floor he walked up to her gripping her wrist and dragging her to the bed and pushing her down to sit "i have had many woman on this bed" he smirked leaning down his hands on either side of her body, she turned her face "does this bother you my lady"

"you are the _King_ to do as you wish" she said her tone cold, trying not to flinch when he gripped her face, his thumb moving over her lips and trying to push it's way into her mouth but she gritted her teeth as hard as possible, so hard she was sure they could hear the grinding

"my men too have shared my women on this same bed" he chuckled pushing her back the grip on her face impossibly painful, Trant moved around the bed and grabbed her arms pinning them above her head, Her instincts told her to fight, to push him away, scratch and bite, scream as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her, but it would be all for nothing, she was no fight against the king and his guard, she only hoped he would do as he wished, as fast as possible and let her return to her chamber, let him have her maidenhead, let him humiliate her in front of his guard she would soon leave this place behind and once she was free there would be revenge, she would make sure he would pay for this day and all the ones before. "and my dog has watched" Sansa tensed slightly when he said that, he had never told her what happened when he was summoned to the kings chambers but she had known it left him angry and drunk, the kings laughter followed as she heard the rustle of material, his hands gripping her bare knees spreading them enough so he could stand between them. Closing her eyes she tried to think of something else, anything else.

"do you not wish to watch my lady" he laughed again but there was no humour "this should be a special moment for a lady to enjoy. The day her husband takes her maidenhead should always be something to remember"a hand moved to her throat tightening it's grip, she gasped for air slightly.

"you are no husband of mine" she finally snapped, closing her eyes tighter she blocked out his next words, she could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes when he tightened his grip on her throat _the day my husband takes my maidenhead_ she thought, it had been another she had dreamt off doing the deed, hovering above her, had been another that should have been the one between her legs and she could still feel his scared skin rubbing against the skin of her breasts, her dream was broken at the sudden impact of a fist against her face and Joffrey yelling, she tried gasping for air again then a second punch landed and a third followed by more yelling and suddenly there was no more. Only darkness.

* * *

He hated running, avoided it at all costs, now he wished that he could run faster, Bronn had arrived out of nowhere, all he had to say was her name to make the them realise that something had gone wrong, the King was not in the Great Hall as they had expected and Kingsguard nowhere to be seen, his heart was racing and for the first time in his life since his brother burnt his face he felt pure fear.

The Imp could not follow there pace so he had grabbed him, carrying the man by the neck of his shirt, he knew he was not happy being manhandled like a child but they could not wait for his little legs to move any faster. As soon as they arrived at the Holdfast he let him down, they could hear the yelling before they even arrived to the Kings chambers, some maids had gathered outside whispering and they pushed past almost knocking them to the ground.

"look at me!" they heard and what sounded like someone getting punched, before thinking twice he ran at the door the shear force of his weight slamming it open, he froze at what he saw. Joffrey stood between the little birds spread naked legs, fist raised high in the air ready to strike, his breaches around his ankles, Trant on the other side of the bed holding her arms so she could not move

"what the seven hells is going on here!" Tyrion yelled stepping out from behind him, Sandor felt like all the air from the room had left, she was not moving "cover her" Tyrion said Sandor was glad the Halfman gave the order, Joffrey truned to look at his uncle pulling up his breeches

"what are you doing interrupting official business?" he asked glaring at Sandor as he tore of his cloak, once he reached the bed he did his best to keep his emotions in check, she had yet to move, Carefully placing his cloak over her body, he bent down wrapping her up as much as possible

"Sandor?" she whispered so softly he barely heard, he felt like he could finally breath again hearing her

"shh" he replied gruffly before lifting her off the bed, moving past everyone in the room he stepped outside the maids still stood staring and whispering so he growled at them to leave, moving out of site of the chambers Bronn followed behind

"is she..." Bronn asked looking up at him

"Sansa" he said softly sighing when he saw a tear fall from her eyes, holding her closer still "little bird I have you now" a sob escaped her, but her eyes remained shut, blood covered half of her face, reaching out he tried to clean her face enough to see the damage but there was no way

"i will take her to her chambers" Bronn said touching his arm to gain his attention "you have to join Tyrion or they will suspect"

"look at me" Sandor said gruffly "little bird I need to you look at me" his voice more forceful, he would not leave her until she responded to him "please Sansa" his voice softer, he saw them flutter but still she would not look at him "i'm sorry" he said ashamed when his voice shook with emotion, slowly she opened her eyes wincing slightly in pain, he had never seen her look at him with such relief when she finally managed to open her eyes "forgive me for not arriving sooner"

reaching up she touched his mangled skin, how she managed to smile softly was beyond him but touching his face had in some way calmed her. Until that moment he hadn't realized that how much she depended on him or how he depended on her, when he had promised to stay by her side it never felt as real as it did then.

"you arrived in time, there is nothing to forgive" she whispered then looked at the man next to him "thank you for finding them in time" her voice broke as she said so, Bronn nodded

"let me take her" Bronn insisted again reaching out

"let me down I can walk" she said, he did as asked making sure to cover her completely "you must join lord Tyrion" nodding he walked back to the room.

"you are a fool!" the imp was yelling when he re-entered the room "she is to be you wife yet you display her in front of all like she was a common whore!"

"you would know what it is like to have a wife as a whore" the boy laughed stepping closer to his uncle trying to seem braver than he truly was, hitting girls had been one thing but men was something the boy was scared off, a true coward "i am your king, and hers and I will do as I wish, you are nobody to tell me how I should act"

"a king would never do that to the future queen!" Tyrion's voice lost some of it's power "How are your guards meant to respect her if you let them see her in such a way?" he added

"i care nothing of how my guard treat her" Joffrey scoffed a smirk on his face

"you have turned into the mad king" Sandor could hear the sadness in the lords voice, until that moment Sandor knew that Tyrion still held hope that his nephew may change, he was the only Lannister that seemed to care about his family, no matter how they had treated him he had tried to forgive them over and over again but this time he had seen the king for what he was and there would be no forgiveness "just like Aerys II, you have brought war to Westeros and all because of your pride and stupidity, and we all know how that ended"

"are you threatening me?" Joffrey asked his face turning red in anger

"i am giving you a history lesson, it would do you good if you read up on the lessons your predecessors left" Tyrion shrugged

"GET OUT!" Joffrey yelled shaking in rage "you will regret this you little monster!" Tyrion simply nodded and turned to leave Sandor following his steps "DOG!"

"yes your grace" Sandor rasped, the boy was far to predictable for his own good

"visit Littlefinger" the young king snapped "two this time" Sandor nodded leaving as quickly as possible

* * *

Sansa stood behind the screen in her chambers, letting Sandor's cloak drop to the ground, her whole body was on fire, her ribs hurt but it was her face that had bared the worse, she had yet to see the damage done but she knew that her bottom lip, cheek and nose throbbed painfully, she could also feel the sticky wetness that she assumed was blood, after his third punch she had lost consciousness, she could still feel his hand gripping her throat and found it hard to swallow.

When she had awoken finding herself wrapped in Sandor's cloak she had panicked slightly, not knowing how long had passed or what had happened to her, trying her best to remember what her septa and Cersei had told her about loosing her maidenhead _there will be blood and pain little child, but if your husband is gracious the pain will dull fast enough_ her septa had told her, she had felt no pain and Joffrey was far from gracious, reaching down she touched between her legs sighing in relief when she felt no sign of blood between them, in a twisted way she was glad that Joffrey's pride had made him forget to rape her and instead had satisfied his needs by punching her repeatedly.

"are you ok my lady?" she heard Bronn ask, she had asked for him to stay by her door as she checked her wounds and dressed, she did not look forward to being left alone quite yet

"yes" she answered her voice barely above a whisper and her throat painful when she spoke, quickly putting on a dress and stepping out, she smiled gratefully when she saw he was still facing the door "may you help me?" she asked, Bronn turned to her confused "i don't think I can clean my face the way I should" she placed a bowl of water and a bundle of cloths onto the table near the window, satisfied when he nodded, she move the two chairs closer and sat offering him the other.

"i must say i'm not your best option" he chuckled sitting down "i have only ever tended to my own wounds, I may not be delicate"

"it is fine, I doubt you will do more damage than has been done already" she tried a half smile but flinched as she did so "is it bad?"

"you have a few cuts" he said wetting the cloth and ringing out the water "it would be better with wine" he mumbled cleaning around the cuts ignoring her hisses of pain, once he was satisfied he washed the cloth and started on her cuts she felt him clean above her eye, her cheek and her lip finally reaching out he touched her nose "it seem to be broken" he mumbled "this may hurt a bit" he said standing, handing her a rag "blow your nose" he said waiting for her to do so, she did as asked hissing at the pain blood started pouring out making her gasp and drop the rag, he placed his fingers on either side of her nose and smiled, Sansa quickly grabbed the rag she had just dropped onto her lap twisting the material between her finger, suddenly he jerked his fingers around pulling down and quickly side to side, there was a grinding sound and it made her feel lightheaded, just as quickly he pulled back moving her face from side to side looking at his handy work "all better, should cure just fine now"

"thank you...i think" she said scrunching her face slightly he chuckled, they sat in silence until the sound of someone knocking at the door interrupted the peaceful moment, Bronn quickly stood up signalling her to hide behind the screen, doing as ask she heard the door open then voices before the door closed again "the little lord brought you this, he said you must change. I must leave too" he ordered not giving her time to talk he quickly left the bundle he was given on her bed and turned to leave "barge the doors if you must" he said closing it behind him.

Sansa did as he said first locking the door then pushing the chest that was at the foot of her bed in front of it, looking at her handy work she then turned to open what Tyrion had sent, inside she found what seemed to be dirty stable boy clothes, a cap, a small flask and a note

 _the liquid in the flask will change the color of your hair, do not fret it will fade once you rinse. There should be enough for a few applications, please prepare for our arrival, there will be no time to spare_

Sansa's heart started beating faster, part of her was not ready, too scared to leave. All her doubts came crushing down, they would be caught and everything that happened before would seem like nothing compared to what he would do to her, how could she return to her family after she had done, would they forgive her once she told them the truth behind her fathers death, how she had told the queen of her fathers plans to escape and how she had convinced him to take the black. She looked again at the note and then the flask, it would be now or never.

* * *

One girl lay dead at the edge of the bed she had taken the worse of the little bastards rage, maybe it was because out of the two women she was the one that had resembled the little bird the most, slender and paled skinned.

Sandor grunted as the king tossed him a bag of coins and scattered a few around the remaining whore, she had been stronger, her body bore less signs of abuse, although in pain she managed to collect the coins and dress herself, silent tears falling and doing her best to not look at the other girls dead body. The Kingsguard had left a few minutes before leaving him alone with the king and the two whores

"i am tired of the imp" Joffrey said drowning a cup of wine "he should not of stopped me before, I am in my right, as king, to do as I wish" his voice whiny making Sandor cringe, how could such a twisted evil monster be able to sound so spoilt and childish "i will make sure he joins the battle, hopefully one of Stannis men will kill him" he chuckled "i did not appreciate you interfering either" he said turning to look at him "you seem to be too stupid when it comes to knowing who is your master" Sandor grunted "i do not care if your his sworn shield, or if you my bitch of a betrotheds one, at the end of the day you are my dog and you will only follow my order's, do NOT let this happen again"

"as you wish your grace, I will not commit the same mistake again, you have no need to worry" Sandor rasped

"fine, you may leave" Sandor picked up the dead girl and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the door and pulling it open he turned to the girl that was left in the room

"move" he said gruffly, she nodded and quickly moved past him into the hall, he walked with her until the arrived near the entrance of the Holdfast quickly he pushed her into a passage way, the girl yelped "can you walk" he rasped

"please ser no more" she cried not looking at him, Sandor grunted she had been abused by the Kingsguard and King and yet it was him she could not look at, _fool_

"i asked if you could walk" he growled not wanting to waste more time, lunch had finished and people had started milling around the keep again, hiding and moving a dead body would not be easy and the more he had to wait for the girl to answer the more chances of being caught there where

"yes ser" she hiccuped still crying

"then you can see you way back to Littlefinger" he grunted tossing her the bag of coins at her, she caught it looking at him in shock "you run with the money you'll be hunted down" he growled bending down so she was eye level with his scars "and what they did with your friend here will seem like nothing" satisfied when she paled he stood and pushed her slightly "go" he watched as she quickly ran away.

"you took your time" a voice said Sandor grunted and lifted the dead body of his shoulders turning to see Bronn step out of the hidden stairway behind a tapestry at the end of the passage.

"the brat seems to think i'm interested in anything he has to say" Sandor handed the dead girl to Bronn "how is she?" he asked

"beaten up but she's a tough one" Sandor grunted in agreement

"you better leave before you are seen" he said Bronn nodded and disappeared back the way he came.

Sandor crossed the dry moat and made his way towards the White Sword Tower, he waited until he saw the Kingsguard leave to for fill there duties, Meryn Trant being lord commander was not with them and he had counted on that to happen.

Making his way into the building he glanced around, the Round Room as white as snow with white tapestries hanging off the walls, in the center a large wirewood table carved in the shape of a shield, he grunted at the stupidity of it all, even the decoration of the room proved to Sandor that he had yet to meet a Kingsguard that truly cared for there King and the city, from Jamie Lannister to the most _noblest_ of the guards they had only cared about money, titles and there shiny gold and white armour.

Two sets of stairs led to the chambers, one to the Kingsguard and another to the lord commanders that was on the fourth level, once he arrived at Trant's door he did his best to calm his rage, the image of the man holding down the little bird still burnt deep in his mind. Knocking on the door he heard rustling from inside before it was opened, Trant stood facing him already free of his armour and a wineskin in one hand.

"what are you doing here _dog_ " Meryn Trant growled at him, Sandor closed his fists tight

"the king has sent for you" he answered gruffly Trant huffed annoyed "he said you was to hurry"

"i know the way" Trant snapped

"the King sent me to get you, so i'll wait" Sandor smirked knowing how much it annoyed the man.

A few minutes later Trant left his room dressed in his armour, there would be no going back now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sansa stood still staring at the door, someone had just knocked but she was too afraid to move, already dressed in the clothes Bronn had left and her hair hidden under the cap, still slightly damp after using the liquid in the flask to darken it, she fidgeted as there was another knock

"Lady Sansa?" she heard, sighing in relief as she recognized the voice of Tyrion, she pushed away the chest she had placed behind the door and opening just enough so the small man could enter "my dear you look very..."

"dirty?" she offered, part of her wanting to reprehend the man for giving her soiled clothes to wear

"i was to say pretty, far too pretty to pass as a stable boy" he mumbled _pretty?_ she thought amused, she had seen her reflection and she would not use pretty as a word to describe her at that moment, her face covered in scars her nose swollen and red, she could only imagine what a few hours would do to her face, most liking her skin would be covered in dark bruises before the night ended, the clothes she wore dirty and smelly and a mixture of too short, showing off her ankles and wrists making her feel exposed and far to big every where else, the boots where also too big and had ended up tying a ribbon around her feet to keep them in place, her hair had been the hardest for her to see, so used to her beautiful auburn locks, her hair had always been something everyone commented on, her mother would talk of the shade and how it almost resembled that of a beautiful sunset she had always admired her long hair and Sandor always had a tendency to reach out and touch it, now it was a awful muddy brown, dull and lifeless

"pretty" she scoffed coughing at the pain she felt when she talked, she started pulling the sleeves down trying to cover her wrists, there were red welts forming on them where Trant had held her down

"my lady you could be wearing a potato sack,your hair cropped crudely and still you would be one of the fairest ladies I have ever had the pleasure of seeing" he smiled softly, she couldn't help but blush, the little lord had a way with words, no wonder he managed to talk his way out of every situation

"thank you" she stuttered crouching down so she was eye level with him, there was so much she wished to tell the man in front of her, if they where to ever know how she escaped his fate would be far worse than any of there own, not only betraying his king but also his blood. All words failed her at that moment so instead she could only hope he would understand how much she owed him, she quickly kissed his cheek smiling softly "you are a good man, I will do everything in my hand to let the people of the north know of your kindness" coughing again as she talked

"you are very gracious Lady Sansa" he smiled "i only wish that one day I will be able to visit the north again without fearing for my life" he chuckled "is there anything of value you wish to take?"

"i have already packed" she said pointing to the small bundle on the table, she had used the same cloth that had wrapped the clothes she was now wearing, there hadn't been much she wanted to take a few jewels she believed might help once on the road, the doll her father had given her and the favor she had made for Sandor only weeks before.

"may I ask you for the necklace Joffrey gave you" She couldn't help her face twist in disgust at hearing the name of the King, she pointed to the dresser next to her bed she had left it there not wanting to take it with her, she would rather starve than use it to buy food or shelter, there was blood and pain associated with it. Tyrion went to retrieve it holding it in his hand he started pacing "he is late" she heard him mumble a few times, a few moments had past before there was another knock at the door but the tension in the room made if feel like longer wait, she looked at Tyrion who nodded for her to open, doing so she froze at the sight of Bronn carrying a naked woman

"close the door quick" she heard Tyrion say, doing so she turned looking stunned at the sight before her "Lady Sansa I must ask you to change this woman into something you would wear" Bronn dropped the body onto the bed Tyrion had handed him Joffrey's necklace and he fastened it around the dead girls neck before stepping back, Sansa quickly gathered the dress she had been wearing when Bronn had cleaned her wounds moving towards the body, she could feel herself shake slightly, never before had she touched a dead body or even been this close to one before. Taking a deep breath she started dressing the girl, the dress seemed to fit the girl better than it did herself, she had yet to look at the girls face, not sure she would be able to work efficiently if she did.

Once she had tied the last laces of the dress Sansa watched as Bronn turned the girl over, her dead eyes where looking up at the canopy of the bed, while dressing her she had seen the marks on her body, not that different from the ones that covered her own, red welts on her neck, wrists and legs where large hands had grabbed and squeezed, they could have been sisters but her eyes green where hers where blue, fear still evident on her frozen face, her mouth partly open she saw missing teeth and her hands frozen in a gripped position as if she had tried to claw at her attackers before she died, the image burned it's way into her mind, the girl had died because she had escaped Joffrey's rage, she had suffered what was intended for her.

How many more would die because of her, for her. She felt bile rise in her throat quickly moving to the fire she started heaving, everything hurt and burnt as she was sick, she could feel the tears falling from the effort and the sadness that filled her she felt a small hand running circles on her back patting every now and then

"i am sorry you had to do this" Tyrion said regretfully

"she's dead because of me" she whispered wiping her mouth against her sleeve, not caring if it made her seem disgusting

"no my lady" he said firmly grabbing her shoulder to make her look at him, there was sadness and resolve in his eyes "she is dead because my nephew decided so, you have no fault in this" he stepped offering her his hand she accepted the offer gripping his hand a bit harder than necessary "there is a madness in that boy I have only heard stories of, there will always be a excuse for him to kill and maim because he finds joy in it" Sansa nodded standing straight not releasing his hand, she saw he was holding in his other hand the package she had prepared "i am sorry to rush you but we must leave" he pulled her towards the door she followed quickly glancing back at Bronn who was emptying the contents of a wineskin around the girl he smiled softly at her and nodded, she knew she may never see the man again so she waved timidly at the man as she left the room, her hand still gripping Tyrion's with a strength she wasn't sure she had.

They walked as fast as possible for his short legs, looking around making sure nobody was near, he dragged her higher, towards the servants quarters, she almost laughed thinking the little man intended for them to fly, she had heard the tales of dragons being reborn in Essos, had he commandeered a dragon to fly her to Riverrun? How marvellous would it be to ride a dragon like the old kings had once done.

She wanted to ask where they where going but thought best to trust him, so far he had not failed her, suddenly he turned pushing open a door, the room was empty it seemed to be a place where old tapestries and rungs where kept rolled up and leaning against the walls, the room was dark and she was sure that if her nose worked the way it should it would smell heavily of dirt and dust, she felt him stumble around his hand still gripping her own in the dark then suddenly there was a creaking sound and a gush of cool air

"i must ask for your trust, we will use one of the many hidden passages but I have only managed to supply light in some areas, this passage is narrow and low but I believe you will have no trouble moving" he offered quietly, moving forward and releasing her hand, she reached out touching the wall in front, surely enough there was a hole in the wall she ducked down and stepped in, she felt his hand touch hers "this way, you will see a light at the end" he offered and she soon heard his feet shuffling against the stone floor, sure enough she could make out a glow at the end following the light she sighed once they arrived a small room, large enough for both to fit and a single torch filling a already bright room, above them light streamed in from a opening in the ceiling she could see the blue sky looking down on them.

Tyrion grasped the torch and moved to a stairway leading down, just as narrow and low as the tunnel they had come from one hand above her head to keep her from hitting her head and another on the wall trying to keep her balance she followed Tyrion who seemed to move with ease, already knowing his way. Sansa wasn't sure if it was the strange angle she was at or if she had truly been walking down those steps for hours but her legs where starting to cramp, the further down they went the more the air around them chilled, she could feel dampness in the air. Finally she could make out the last steps, as soon as she reached the bottom her shoes slipped slightly on the floor.

"you will need to crawl" Tyrion's voice echoed softly of the walls she chuckled when he pointed to where they where heading, there was a small tunnel high enough for Tyrion to walk into but not much more, she looked at the ground and grimaced it was damp and muddy, she never thought she would be leaving the red keep hidden behind it's walls as if she was a criminal, but she guessed that if she was escaping she was as good as one, _if Arya could only see me now_ she thought amused

"we must remain as quiet as possible" he said softly throwing the torch to the ground, it quickly extinguished in the mud.

Kneeling down she started crawling, almost screaming a few times when she felt something scurry past her, muffled sounds came from every direction, sometimes yelling, others laughter but nothing she could understand, every few meters light came seeping trough grates in the ceiling, they led to one of the many passage ways in the Keep, people coming and going above her, _if only they knew_ she thought

"not much further" he said almost so quietly that she could hardly hear him, trying to peek past him she could see a brighter light coming from what must have been the end of the tunnel and the sound of squawking ravens reach her ears

"the rookery" she mumbled not expecting a answer, finally making it to the end she looked up, above her light shined down trough the grids located all around the edge of the room, it was high enough for her to stand, looking at Tyrion she was about to talk when she realised he had his finger over hid lips signalling her to keep quiet, they heard mumbles and a door opening, the only person to reside in the Rookery was Grand Maester Pycelle but it was a woman's voice she heard first, only a mumble at first until footsteps moved above her, clasping her hands over her mouth scared to make a sound and give away there location.

"there is still no news" Pycelle said the rest in hushed tones, all she could make out where the words _Bolton_ and _terms_ being said, then the Queen Regents voice rang loud and clear

"you will inform me at once" she snapped followed by angry footsteps, Sansa looked at Tyrion wondering if he knew what was being said, the Bolton's where northern men, what business did the Queen have with them? the confusion on the little lords face showed her that he too was surprised by the news, she only wished she could of understood all that was being said, it may be of use once she reached her brothers side.

Tyrion signalled her to move forward, the tunnel ahead much wider, light illuminating the way, on each side of the stone tunnel where small air ducts, looking trough the ones on the right she could make out the Godswood, after she saw the Great Hall and soon after they where nearing the kitchens, sounds of people working, the clatter of metal pots and pans and people barking orders. They arrived to fork in the tunnel to the left steps that made there way down and ahead the tunnel continued much like the one they came from.

"lady Sansa" she heard Tyrion whisper looking at the small man she nodded "i must leave you now, follow down those steps you will find a torch, a tunnel will lead you to a small gap leading outside of the keep, wait there"

"will I not see you again my lord?" she could not hide the sadness in her voice

"i would hope that someday we will my lady" he said reaching out and kissing her hand he passed her the parcel he had been carrying since they left her chambers, she smiled holding it close to her chest watching as he quickly made his way trough the tunnel in front of her, she looked down the stone steps she could see the light at the end, glad that she would not have to walk far, just a few more steps and she would be as good as free.

* * *

"His grace is waiting for you in Lady Sansa's chamber" Sandor grunted not looking back at the man as they made there way up the steps, he heard the Kingsguard chuckle, Sandor gritted his teeth trying to control his rage, he just had to wait a bit longer, the room was on the next floor, glad that the man kept talking so he wouldn't pay attention to what was happening around them, Sandor saw the door open slightly as he passed, slowing his pace.

"what is the meaning of this?" Trant asked looking at the man that had just stepped out of the empty room, Bronn smirked flipping the dagger he had in his hand he smiked even wider at the question and pointed the dagger to Sandor "dog?" Trant asked turning back to look at him, confusion on his face

"this is payback" Sandor growled before he punched him as hard as he could. Meryn Trant fell back his head impacting against the floor, Bronn chuckled quickly bending down to grab the man's arms, Sandor did the same with his legs carrying him into the empty room.

"never seen a man go down so fast" Bronn laughed helping him take the Kingsguard armour off, Sandor couldn't help but chuckle too, he had gone down without even a fight, he had expected at least a little fight out of the _Lord Commander_ of the Kingsguard.

Once the man was down to his boiled leather Sandor kicked him hard in the ribs, Bronn picked up a few pieces of armour and left without a word. Sandor stood over the man's unconscious body, he would love to spend hours, even days torturing the man, making suffer for everything he had done, but there where other more important things to worry about.

He hogtied Trant around the foot of the bed so he couldn't move or escape, using his dagger to tear some of the man's boiled leather he stuffed it in his mouth gagging him, he saw Trant's eyes flutter under his eye lids before he started moving violently trying to escape.

"no use" Sandor grunted waiting for the man to look at him "how does it feel not being able to move?" he growled as images of the man holding the little bird down flashing before his eyes, kicking him in the ribs again and again the man wriggled in pain. Sandor knelled down over him "i wish I could give you the treatment you deserve" he said punching the man, blood spurting out of his broken nose "but this will have to do" he smirked showing Trant his dagger The man's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the cold metal, Sandor felt satisfaction in the fact that he knew what was going to happen before he pressed the dagger forward into his gut, the sight of the man's blood flowing onto the ground made him calm slightly, patting the man on the cheek hard "this is for Sansa Stark, and it would be fast and you won't enjoy it" his voice low before standing he stared at the man hoping that the memory would last forever he smiled spitting on the man before leaving the room. Nobody would find him, at least not until he was far from Kings Landing and then it would no longer matter.

* * *

there was a moment of peace as he stood outside, waiting for the Halfman to arrive, he could hear the sounds of alarm, people yelling for pails of water, watching form a safe distance he saw the Kingsguard run towards Maegor's Holdfast, the Queen Regent behind them. Thick dark smoke came out of the little birds window and filled the sky

"so far all goes as planned" Tyrion said, Sandor hadn't seen him arrived to occupied watching the smoke rise, he grunted in response, without looking at the man he pushed himself from the wall he had been resting against he followed the little man toward the Holdfast.

People running and screaming, they had to push there way past, maybe the sellsword had miscalculated the size of the fire he thought slightly worried about being trapped in a building engulfed in fire. When they arrived to the source he noted that it had been put out, black water covering the floor, there was a large crowed gathered around the little birds door, Bronn to one side listening as Joffrey yelled at him, his face unable to mask the distaste he felt towards the bastard King

"what has happened?" Tyrion asked pushing his way towards the door

"i'll tell you what has happened!" Joffrey snapped turning to them "it seems that my stupid betrothed decided to set her chambers on fire while she was still inside" he said pointing to the room, then turned to point at Bronn "and he was no where near!" Sandor grimaced at the smell of burnt flesh, the memory of his own burns returning, some nights he could still smell his own flesh as it melted from his face, stepping inside the room he walked over the body, parts of the dead girl had been burnt badly, but he could still see tufts of auburn hair, the necklace around her neck almost fused with her skin

"are we even sure it's her?" the Queen asked stepping into the room followed by the king and his guard, Sandor grabbed the necklace and pulled, snapping the thin gold chain, he turned and handed it to the King

"stupid fool" Joffrey mumbled "what is that?" he asked pointing at a shiny object on the floor, moving forward Sandor picked up a piece or armour knowing exactly what it was and who it belonged to, he gave it to the Joffrey, Sandor saw his face change as he finally put the pieces together, turning to his Kingsguard his eyes scanned there armour seeing if any pieces where missing, then realising what was missing was a guard, his face slowly turning red with anger "where is Trant?" his voice low and dangerous, Cersei quickly grabbed the piece of armour, her face also in shock as she saw the white and gold plate.

"this can't be right" she mumbled turning to the guards then back to her son

"he must be in his chambers your grace" said Balon Swann stepping forward, as much as Sandor detested all the guards, Swann was the only one he considered decent enough, he never participated in anything unless directly ordered and even so they was no pleasure in what he did.

"bring him here NOW!" Joffrey snapped grabbing the piece of armour and throwing it at Swann who left without a word

"why would ser Meryn Trant do something like this?" Cersei asked stepping in front of her son so he would pay her attention, Tyrion chuckled

"yes _your grace_ why would one of your guards believe there could do as they wished with the Stark girl?" his voice sarcastic, he stepped closer to the body "it would seem that he took a liking to beating the young lady, you can hardly recognize her face" turning back to the king "we must make sure that news of this does not arrive to the north or Jamie is as good as dead" he turned to Sandor summing him to leave

"the dog stays" Joffrey grunted "you have no more need of him, take your useless sellsword" _fuck_ Sandor thought, he needed to get to the little bird as soon as possible, reaching her once the sun had gone down would be near impossible

"as you wish" Tyrion said leaving, Bronn trailing behind.

Cersei turned to the Kingsguard ordering them to disperse the people that has gathered outside the chambers

"we will have to hide this some way" she said "your uncle.."

"my uncle, my uncle" he mimicked "if my uncle was stupid enough to get caught what do I care if they kill him" the sound of a slap bounced off the wall, the Queens face changed from rage to fear, her hand still mid air as it bounced of Joffrey's face. If Sandor didn't know the brat better he would believe the young king was moments away from crying, his hand gripping his cheek and eyes wide "take my _mother_ to her chambers, she has had enough excitement for one day" Mandon Moore stepped up to the Queen escorting her to the door.

Sandor moved around the room picking up pieces of armour and leaving them on the table for the King to see all while he kept glancing outside judging the amount of time he had left before sun set, Joffrey's mood hadn't changed as he waited for Swann to return. The sound of a cough came from the door after a while, Swann stood alone his face slightly red and out of breath.

"he was not in his chambers your grace" he said

"well find him! Bring him to me" his body shaking as he talked, walking to the door pushing past the guards

"your grace" Sandor said quickly walking up to the little shit "i wish to offer myself to search for Trant, he may have left the Keep and I know of a few places he could be, until we know what has happened for sure it would be safer for you to keep the Kingsguard near" Joffrey looked at him for a while, Sandor worried that something in what he said or the way he said it had giving everything away

"very well dog" he said "I'm surprised you have used your brains for once" Sandor did his best to hide his contempt before nodding and leaving, sighing once he was far enough away, he had little time to make it to the little bird

* * *

Sansa was shaking slightly, cool air was gushing into the damp area she was waiting, she had been sitting on the cold ground for a while, her bundle of keepsakes gripped tightly in her hands, there was no room for her to pace so she could not keep warm, she sat watching the light slowly fade outside, there was a small gap in front of her, wide enough for her to squeeze trough. she had been to scared to move closer and see where she was exactly but she could hear water crashing against rocks, judging by the route she had travelled she guessed that outside was Aegon's High Hill leading down to the Blackwater.

the colours of the sky made her realise that soon it would be dark, she had never feared darkness before but the thought of being trapped between the walls of the Red Keep made her uneasy, every sound she heard made her jump slightly, not knowing if it was residue sound reaching her from the kitchens or if somebody else was roaming the hidden passages in search of her fleeing or if finally someone was coming to find her, how would she even know if something had gone terribly wrong? what if they had been caught and now where locked away in the dungeons? all the thoughts rushed trough her head making her shudder at the idea of her three saviours rotting in the same cells her father had been, The thought of dying in the hidden hole she was in now didn't make her as anxious as the thought of them dying for her or leaving Sandor behind, she would not leave without him, _could_ not leave him. Sansa made up her mind, she would wait and if by sunrise she had no news then she would return, follow the small dirty tunnels back and go to the King, explaining to him that she had planned it all, that there had been no help. They would not die because of her, too many had done so already.

"sleep well little bird?" she heard, quickly opening her eyes, how she had managed to fall asleep in such a awkward position was beyond her, her body shaking more than before and everything ached so much she almost retched with the pain, she realised that there was no light what so ever outside "are you going to make me wait out here?" he asked his voice a mixture of amused and urgent

"Sandor?" she asked into the darkness

"aye, we must leave" he said, Sansa made her way to the gap in the wall using her hands to guide her, she felt a hand reach out holding her arm once she was half way trough the hand moved to her waist gripping it, she hissed in pain and Sandor quickly pulled away.

Once she made her way trough she could see that the moon was almost full, enough light to see what was around her, they were standing at the top of Aegor's High Hill, she could see the light of the moon sparkle against the water of the rush below, wind was howling.

She looked up to Sandor, in the moon light she could hardly see the scars that covered half of his face, for a second she could see the man he would have been if not for his brother, Gregor, and no matter how handsome he looked standing in front of her she missed the scars, she had learnt to love them as much as the man that wore them.

"you came" she whispered in awe, reaching out to touch his mangled cheek, needing the reassurance that it was truly him "i'm finally free?" she asked smiling when he turned his face into her hand kissing the palm before gripping it in one of his own

"almost" he whispered against her skin kissing it again before pulling it away from his face "are you ready?" he asked his hand gripping hers she gave it a soft squeeze and smiled

"as ready as I will ever be" she admitted


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait! i've had a few "technical" problems but it seems to all be fixed now, i'll try and get another chapter up before Saturday! Thanks for the reviews, favs and favourites xoxo**

 **Chapter 15**

He could make out the bright lights of the Mud Gate ahead of them, they had been walking in relative darkness for a while now and she had not complained once, truth was she had hardly spoken since they left the safety of where he had found her and each time she did her voice came out as a rough whisper coughing after each sentence.

Aegon's High Hill was not the easiest route to take even in the light of day, but it was the only way out, sharp rocks and large drops helped protect the Red Keep from attacks but also made it incredibly hard to use as a escape route, It had taken days to find a fast and safe way down to the the Mud Gate if only they could of made the journey under a full moon it would of been easier, he could hardly see where they were walking and it was slowing them down, things where not running as smoothly as he had hoped for. Still it was far easier than smuggling her out of the gates and through the crowed streets, truth had been that it had surprised him how easy it was for them to leave unnoticed, for a few days he had walked the perimeter of the Keep, watching the guards routines to see what areas where less guarded, most guards had been posted to the gates expecting attacks from the starving men and woman of the city and only a handful were left to patrol the grounds, not nearly enough of them to keep watch over everything, if he had cared more about the place and the people that lived behind the walls he would of warned the King of his lack of strategical knowledge, but the thought of Stannis attacking and burning Kings Landing to the ground only brought him joy.

He had tied her bag of trinkets to his belt leaving his hands free one to catch himself if he made a wrong move and the other gripped tightly in her own, a few times she slipped quickly digging her nails into his hand while she giggled nervously as if trying to ease her tension, he felt a great amount of admiration towards her as they made their way, knowing the pain she was in from her beating and yet she managed to keep moving forward, at first the journey had been hard for both of them, large drops surrounded them, after a while the way down smoothed out, a few stray rocks ad boulders but mostly mud, lots of mud. Each time he help her down one of the drops he did so as careful as possible hoping to not cause her more pain than necessary but still she flinched as his hands touched her.

"just slide through it the more you try to lift your feet the quicker you will tire" he said trying to not sound amused, her groan of disgust was loud and clear when she stepped into a even wetter patch of mud, mumbling as she tried to raise her feet with each step she took, but judging from the glare he did a piss poor job at hiding his mirth

"Sandor" her warning voice was rough as she stroked her sore neck, he had seen the small crescent-shaped cuts that covered the delicate skin where the little shit had tried to choke the life out of her. Every time he saw the forming bruises, her swollen nose, lips and the large gash above her eyebrow, his blood boiled, There was one thing he knew for certain, what he witnessed entering the King's chambers would haunt his dreams until his death bed.

"once we arrive closer you will have to walk in front of me and from now on until you reach your family you are to act as a lowborn squire" he said roughly trying to take his mind off the memories of the day

"will they not recognize me?" she asked "a change of clothes will not change the fact that i'm a woman"

"stupid rats only see what you want to show them" he said in disgust "keep your head down and nobody will spare you a second glance" he offered "just try not to act so..." he said turning to her his hand signalling all of her

"so ladylike?" she smiled amused

"you walk to straight" he added "try to slouch"

"I'm to act as Arya then?" she asked

"aye, that would work a charm" he chuckled "the little beast is probably out there annoying whoever was stupid enough to help her"

"she could be half way across the narrow sea or maybe she's at the wall with John" he heard the wistfulness in her voice, normally he would bark at her for being so naïve but if there was one Stark that could survive this long it would surely be the annoying little brat, she more of a wilding than a northerner and just as vicious as her wolf.

"I've seen the little brat use her toothpick of a sword, not half bad. she'll take care of herself" he rasped squinting his eyes when he saw movement up ahead, slowing his pace he waited until he saw the shadows move towards the shore line.

"she had a sword?" she asked surprised, he knew the two sisters where as different as the sun and the moon and they always seemed to be squabbling over the stupidest of thing, but had she paid her younger sibling no attention?

"i have no idea if it was hers but she had a bravossi teaching her to use it" he grunted pulling her along, they needed to move a bit faster "now move we're not going for a stroll" he grunted

"always so charming" she muttered doing her best to keep up his pace

* * *

 _she knew how to use a sword_ she thought still slightly shocked, Arya talked of her _dancing lessons_ on many occasions and Sansa had found the idea of her sister dancing and acting like a lady highly amusing, now she understood why her sister had been so eager to attend her classes and why her father had laughed whenever she returned looking as filthy as a stable boy.

Sandor was right, Arya was a survivor, she could defend herself, she only hoped that one day they would all be reunited.

A few voices reached her ears, soft at first but with each step grew louder, she could feel her heart race, looking past Sandor's large frame she could see nothing but two silhouettes in the darkness, he seemed unconcerned as the continued but released her hand all the same. The angry yells slowly turned into laughter and she recognized that they yells had been from there drunkenness. As they passed she saw Sandor reaching up to pull the hood of his cloak up to hide as much of his face as possible, making sure her hair was tucked away under her cap she lowered her head doing her best to not look up as they past the two drunk, more sounds filled the air as they neared the first buildings.

"you have to walk in front now" he grunted, she felt her body tense as she remembered the last time she had been outside the Red Keeps walls, could still smell the stench of the man's garlicky breath when he tried to pull her off her horse, his iron grip, the mad look in his eyes and finally the his warm blood spaying her face when Sandor chopped of his hand, some night she would still wake in a cold sweat, remembering what happened but in her nightmares Sandor had not arrived to save her. Readjusting her clothes she did her best to relax as she stepped out in front of him, her shoulders dropping slightly the posture made her uncomfortable, feeling like she needed to correct herself.

"here" he grunted untying the small bag from his belt and shoving it in her hands "you would be a incompetent squire if I had to carry my own packets" he rasped his large hand shoving her softly "move" he said pointing to the muddy road that lay ahead.

Lights scattered over the Blackwater rush as large ships where docked in the middle of the harbour, rowing boats moving back and forth carrying sailors to shore, she could not believe that not long ago she had mourned the death of her two younger brothers as she watched those same lights, so much had changed in such a sort time.

Throughout the day the River Gate was filled with food stalls and merchants selling all types of goods from fine silks to exotic fruits, before everything had changed she had visited the markets often with her father and and sister, he would always buy her whatever her heart desired. Joffrey and Sandor had joined them on a few occasions the latter scoffing more than once at her whenever her father bought her an over expensive piece of fruit, she would take a bite tasting it's rich flavour and throw it away after just once bite.

" _look" the Hound hissed she jumped surprised at the sudden command his large hand falling on her shoulders and turning her to face him, quickly glancing around she saw Prince Joffrey walking ahead with two kingsguards one on either side, his grace King Robert had ordered them to accompany the small group as they spent the morning visiting the markets, her father was arguing with Arya as he picked up dresses for her sister to see, since they had arrived she had managed to destroy two dresses and at that rate she would have to run around the Red Keep naked as in her nameday._

 _Realising that she was alone with the man she looked up at him trying to hide the uneasy feeling he caused in her, his scars glistening in the sunlight and moving as his face twisted In disgust "you're a spoilt little lady ain't you?" he asked pointing to a small group of children fighting over the piece a fruit she had just thrown away "you have everything you need and still you want more" she felt tears fill her eyes at his words  
_

" _i..." she did not know how to respond. it was true she had been acting as a spoilt child since arriving to Kings Landing realising she had not been this way in Winterfell, never so rude and inconsiderate with others, she felt like the south with all of it's opulence had managed to change her making her into someone her mother would not of approved off_

" _is everything ok my child?" he fathers voice asked, she could see him glaring at the man that still held her shoulder in a tight grasp_

" _i was pointing out to the lady that she dropped the piece of fruit you so graciously bought her" he growled almost like a dog before letting go and pushing past them_

" _was he bothering you?" she heard the worry in her fathers voice as he wiped a tear that had made it's way down her cheek_

" _no!" she almost yelled quickly recovering she did not know why she felt the need to lie to her father, he had bothered her but his words were truthful and that had been what caused her to feel upset "it must of fallen from my hands, i'm sorry" she said, Her father reached out holding her hand in his as if sensing her conflict, studying her, he offered her one of his rare smiles before they continued walking_

she could still see his smile and feel his warm hand resting on top of hers.

she saw a group of men carrying crates to one of the docked ships it made her wonder what ship Lord Baelish's had he chosen to take her to _safety_ in, was it a large sail boat big enough to take them to Essos or all the way North like the ones docked in the middle of the harbour? or a smaller one just big enough for themselves and a few crew members, one that would take them as far as Gullytown before travelling by land to the Eyrie? She glanced around quickly for a second fearing that one of Lord Baelish's spies would see her, one of the many things she learnt in his company was that _even walls have eyes and ears._ Part of her was glad for the bruises and cuts that covered her face, from a distance nobody would be able to recognize her and as Sandor had said not one person had looked at her twice as they made there way down the crowded stree _t._

"my my what a big man" she heard a woman say her voice musical and with a thick accent Sansa guessed she was from Lys, one of the free cities in Essos known for there pleasure slaves, on each side of the road there where whores doing there best to find someone willing to pay for there company, she had blushed at how unashamed they where there dresses opened from waist up showing off there bodies and yelling suggestive words at every man that past by "is your cock just as big?" the woman's husky voice was closer than she expected turning to look back she saw how she was grasping Sandor's arm as if she was trying to stop him from moving further, her skin and hair dark, her eyes seemed to glow like precious jewels almost mesmerizing they where the brightest green she had ever seen, her body looked soft with full hips and breasts, her dress almost transparent showing off her large heavy mouds and doing little to hide there rest of her body, Sansa gritted her teeth when the woman moved even closer pressing her body up to his, Sandor looked down his eyes lingering on the exposed flesh longer than she would of liked.

" _ser"_ she said her voice raw making it sound like that of a boy, his eyes quickly snapped up to hers a mixture of rage at being called _ser_ and amusement filled them. She wanted to scold him but knew better, she was his _squire_ after all

"leave boy, your master and I have _business_ to attend too" the woman's exotic voice rang out "that is unless you wish for the boy to stay and watch" she smiled running her hands up his body stopping at the centre of his chest, he chuckled amused moving his hands cup hers he then bent down enough so that the woman could see the face hidden under the cloak, Sansa heard a soft gasp of shock escape the woman's lips as his grip tightened around her hand raising it to his face letting her touched his mangled skin

"not so interested now are you?" he growled "do you wish to be fucked by a monster?" he chortled pushing her away, the force of the movement made her fall to the ground still shaking slightly she gathered herself of the ground before quickly retreating but Sansa saw the fear and revulsion in her eyes before fleeing

"come on brat" he said pushing her softly.

She did her best to ignore the people around her, the yelling, the drunks, the whores, the rude words and worse sights, instead all she could see was the fear in the woman's face as she felt his scars, how her beautiful eyes had grown wide and all the lust she had felt moments before vanished, it was the first time she stopped to see the reaction his scars caused, had she had the same reaction when she first saw the wasteland of twisted skin that was his face? did her eyes grow so large as she shivered in fear? she knew they had, she had feared him at one point for nothing more than his scars.

They walked in silence until the people slowly thinned out, loud sounds fading along with the bright lights

"spit it out" he growled as they past a snoring man

"excuse me?" she asked slowing her pace, he walked beside her his hand brushing against hers as he did so, she felt tingles rush over her body at the sudden contact

"something has upset you" he said not looking at her but using his hand to nudge her softly, looking around she was satisfied when she saw nobody, the road was empty and only a few houses where scattered around, reaching out she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his, she felt him tense slightly but he made no effort to pull away

"i'm sorry" she said looking up at his shadowy figure before he could snarl at her for asking for forgiveness she continued "the way she looked at you once she felt your scars...i believe I may have looked at you in a similar fashion before"

"do not pity me" his voice was gruff and tinged with anger

"it is not pity!" she wanted him to look at her see she was true in her words but he made no effort to please her "you was not the kindest man to me when we first met but it does not excuse me for ever looking at you the same way that woman did" his hand tightened in hers and she felt him starting to pull away so she held his with as much strength as possible "please" she almost whimpered "i judged you for no other reason than your scars and it was unfair of me to do so, I just want you to know that i regret doing so"

"very well" he grumbled as if he did not care, she looked up at him expecting to see his signature scowl but in it's place there was a slight smirk "so...did it not bother you that she wanted to fuck me?" he chuckled

"must you be so vulgar?" she muttered blushing when his chuckle turned into laughter

* * *

"are we going to travel the gold road?" she asked when they reached the end of the docks, further ahead was the King's Gate "Sandor?" she asked confused when he sped up his pace

"I've never left Kings Landing without being ordered to do so, if I leave now the little bastard would know that something was wrong" he didn't slow his pace not wanting to give her time to react "Nobody is looking for you and it's better if it stays that way. Tyrion's little squire will take you up the Blackwater rush, once at the fork there is a small abandoned hut, you are both to stay there until i join you but if i do not arrive as planned the boy knows what to do"

"no!" she gasped trying to stop but he continued walking, dragging her slightly in the process "i do not wish to leave without you, what if something was too happen?" there was a slight panic in her voice as she talked

"Little Bird" he grunted turning to face her "you have no need to worry, soon you will be joining your family" he offered hoping it would calm her, making sure nobody would see them he pulled her as close as possible into his arm she quickly wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his chest, he moved his hand to her head wishing he could run his finger trough her hair

"it's not me I worry about" she said softly against his chest "what will happen if you do not join us in time"

"there will be a search party sent by your family waiting for you at Stoney Sept" he said

"and you?" she moaned "where will you be waiting for me?" she asked pulling back so she could look into his eyes

He would do everything in his power to reach her before they arrived to Stoney Sept, he did not trust anyone, not her families loyal men and not even himself when it came to her, relaying on the young squire had been a hard decision but one that had to be made. At first he was going to leave with her not bothered about anything just taking Stranger and galloping out of the gates of Kings Landing to freedom, that had been his first instinct and a foolish one, if he was too leave taking her with him the bastard King would of hunted them down like animals and it had taken the dwarf to point out the flaw in his plan, at most there would be a day or two of calm before word got out and every money hungry sellsword in the seven kingdoms would be after them, she could pass as a boy or a peasant girl but with his height and face they was no hiding who he was.

"nothing will keep me away for long" he growled quickly kissing her, not giving time for either to take the kiss further he pulled away "the boy must be tired of waiting"


End file.
